Secretly Famous
by DmslilAngel103
Summary: Hermione Granger is no ordinary girl. She's bookworm-geek Hermione Granger by day and singing sensation pop superstar Ella Marvil by night. She's never told anyone. Draco Malfoy is a struggling boy. He acts like...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Intro

Summary: Hermione Granger is no ordinary girl. She's bookworm-geek Hermione Granger by day and singing sensation pop superstar Ella Marvil by night. She's never told anyone. Draco Malfoy is a struggling boy. He acts like an arrogant git on the outside but alone he plays the most wonderful music. What happens when Hermione and Draco become Heads? Will they be able to keep thier secrets? And what about the war?_There are more secrets hidden than it may seem…_

Secretly Famous by DmlilAngel103

**Chapter 1: Intro**

I girl with straight strawberry blond hair and dark navy eyes stepped into the spotlight and was greeted by applause and shouting. She was sixteen. It was August 31st. She smiled and waved at the crowed before bringing the microphone to her lips.

_Oh…yeah…_

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends _

_But on stage you're a star._

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds…yeah_

_You go to movie premiers (was that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)_

_But schools cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play you guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both_

_Yeah the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best part is that_

_You get to be whoever you wanna be_

_Best…best…yeah the best of both_

_Best…best…you get the best of both_

_Best…best…c'mon the best of both_

_Who would'a thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a super star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together…oh yeah_

_It's so much better_

'_Cause you know you've got _

_The best of both worlds_/I

"Thank you everyone!" she said and she smiled and waved before walking of the stage. Once back stage she was greeted by her father and mother.

"Congratulations honey." Her mother said.

"Yes, well done sweetheart." Said her father.

"I was so nervous. I mean this was my first concert with an audience of witches and wizards." The girl said.

"Hermione you were just wonderful." Her mother, Jane, gushed.

"There is some kids here to meet you Miss." said a woman.

"Ok, thanks." replied Hermione.

"We'll see you later sweetheart." Peter, her dad, said.

She said bye to her parents and walked to where three lucky witches/wizards would get to meet her. As she walked in she heard a squeal followed by, "Omigod! It's Ella Marvil!"

Once Hermione saw the girl who said it, she almost let out a gasp. It was Ginny Weasly. Hermione looked to see that the other two were none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, her best friends in the whole world.

"H-hello." Hermione responded trying to gain her composure.

"Could I get your autograph?" Ginny asked.

Hermione could see Harry and Ron looking at her wide eyed.

"Y-your E-El-Ella M-Marvil!" Ron finally choked out.

"Yes I am. I would be happy to give you all my autograph." Hermione said confidently but inside she was screaming 'get out! Run! Their gonna know it's you for sure!' said a voice inside her. She gave them all an autograph and took pictures, trying to get them out of there as quickly as possible. As they were leaving she heard Harry say, "Man 'Mione sure did miss a lot!" When they finally left she let out a sigh of relief. It would have been awful if they had found out that the famous singer Ella Marvil was their dorky-bookworm-best-friend, Hermione Granger. She had been keeping it a secret for about a year. She knew she should tell them but couldn't get herself to. So she had decided earlier that when they got back she would finally tell them.

She was very exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she was in her bed. Tomorrow she would be going to Hogwarts and the best part was that she would be Head Girl.

Yup, this was going to be a great year.

Meanwhile a young man of sixteen sat in his garden, away from his parents and his house. He sat on a stump of a tree with his guitar on his lap and a blue notebook with a quill and ink. His silvery blond hair wasn't gelled back anymore; it was loose and hung around his forehead. His moonlit eyes were just as piercing and defining as ever. He loved to sing and his mother had given him singing and guitar lessons when his father wasn't around. Only his mother knew of the place where he sat, for that is where he always came to write music. He picked up a piece of parchment sent from Hogwarts and smiled. He was Head Boy. Smiling he looked out into the sunset and thought about the year ahead. No doubt that with the rise of Voldermort, the war was near. He also knew that he was going to have a lot to deal with. Luckily for him, while he was safely at school, under the careful watch of Dumbledore, his mother would be at 12 Grimluad Place in hiding. Neither wanted to be on the dark side, so with the help of Dumbledore they set out a plan. During the summer vacation he and his mother went as usual and did nothing out of the ordinary. He was just sitting for a while before he left for Grimluad Place with his mother, and then tomorrow he would head off to Hogwarts for his last year. Suddenly he heard his mother call.

"Draco dear, it time!" his mother, Narcissa, called.

He knew what that meant, his father was away and the house elves had finished packing his stuff. He quickly got up and walked back to the house. When he entered the entrance hall his mother was already waiting there with their bags. He took out his wand and put his guitar in its case along with the notebook, quill, and ink.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Draco said.

They walked to the fire place. Narcissa went first with her bags and took some floo powder. She threw it into the fire and shouted, "Number 12 Grimluad Place!" before being engulfed in green flames.

Draco took his bags and stepped into the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder and looked around. He knew that he was most likely to never set foot in here again. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Number 12 Grimluad Place!" Suddenly he was engulfed by green flames and was swirling around until he came to a halt. He was in the kitchen of Grimluad Place. He coughed and dusted off the soot before taking his bags and walking out of the fireplace. He looked around and saw helping his mother.

"Hello Draco, deary. Why don't you go up to your room and put your things away? It's on the second floor, third door to the right." She said smiling.

"Thank you ." Draco replied.

He knew that if anyone of the Golden Trio had been there he would've been in trouble. Sure he was on the light side, but that didn't mean that he was going to be nice about it. Of course he'd have to stop making fun of , because she really was a kind woman, and he'd can't really make fun of Granger for being a mudblood, but Draco knew he'd find other ways to torture them. Before it was so he wouldn't get beaten by his father, which is why he sometimes went too far, but now he would do it for fun and he wouldn't do it to hurt their feelings, not that he ever wanted too. He just didn't want to get beaten. He made his way up the stairs and into his room. He put his stuff in a corner and took out his clothes for the next day. He didn't bother unpacking because he was leaving tomorrow anyway. He yawned and got into his bed. 'This is gonna be one hell of a year.' Draco thought before letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this story. The song at the beginning is The Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana. It's kind of my thanks because it was when I was listening to her CD that I got the idea for this story. I no this chapter is kinda on the short side but I promise they'll get longer. Please R&R! **


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Hermione woke up with a start; she looked at her alarm and realized that it was 9:00 a.m. She got up and quickly took a shower. She put a drying spell on herself and her body. 'Thank god I'm allowed to use magic!' she thought. She looked in the mirror, her hair wasn't a frizzy mess anymore and she had now had curves and what she considered a reasonable chest size. She put on a pair of low rise hip huggers and a sky blue shirt with a deep v and ¾ sleeves, she topped it off with a pair of 1 inch heels. She decided to let her hair down and just put a headband. She put on a touch of light pink lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner. Then she levitated her trunk downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and had some cereal, toast and milk. After she finished eating she and her parents got into their red van and drove to the station.

They arrived at the station at 10:45. It was an hour drive from their house. She quickly got out of the car and walked with her parents to platform 9¾. After walking through the barrier, she kissed her parents goodbye and told them that she'd see them at her show tomorrow. She walked to the train trying to spot a messy raven haired boy with glasses and a tall red head with freckles. She quickly spotted the two and ran to them.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said as she hugged each of them.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said.

"How have you been doing?" Ron asked.

"Fine." She replied.

"Omigosh! 'Mione! You missed like the best concert EVER!" Ginny said as she ran up to them.

"Yeah, you should've come." Ron agreed.

"Well, maybe next time." Hermione said.

"I think we should go find a compartment people. It's almost eleven." Harry said.

The four of them walked onto the train and found a compartment near the end. Once the four settled in their compartment. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about their summers and quidditch. Hermione stopped listening as soon as the three started talking about the sport. She looked out the window and contemplated whether or not to tell them, but after hearing how much they loved the concert and such she decided against it. 'They aren't ready.' She thought.

Soon the train stopped and the four made their way to the carriages. They walked into the carriages and talked about random things until they arrived at the school. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall. The sorting consisted of the usual short and intimidated first years. Once they were all sorted Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone! There are times for speaking but now is not the time. I have two things to say. First, can everyone please congratulate Head Girl Miss Hermione Granger and Head Boy Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore paused and let the applause die down before he continued, "and second, tuck in!" he said with a smile.

"Guys guess what!" Ginny said to the Golden Trio.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna be in seventh year with you guys!" Ginny grinned.

"What!" Ron said.

"I took extra classes over the summer. I didn't want to be all alone after you all leave, Luna did it too!" Ginny said.

"Ginny that's awesome." Hermione gushed.

"I know it's gonna be great!" Ginny beamed.

The rest feast consisted of plates full of wonderful and delicious food. The first years were amazed at first at the food appearing out of thin air. Everyone chatted and congratulated Hermione on making Head Girl. After the feast Dumbledore stood once again and addressed the audience of students.

"Well now that we are all properly fed, I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, the Dark forest is of course of limits to all students. Second, will the Head Boy and Girl please come with me. Everyone else, Pip pip!" Dumbledore said.

"Bye guys." Hermione said and walked to where Dumbledore stood. Malfoy joined them also.

"If you please come with me, I shall show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco followed him to the seventh floor to the portrait of a young woman with curly black hair and violet eyes. She wore a blue and white dress.

"My name is Athena. Password?" Athena said.

"Charlatan." Dumbledore said to the portrait.

She smiled and swung open to reveal a large common room with three doors. Before Hermione could go in and explore, Dumbledore called her back, "Miss Granger could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure professor." Hermione said.

That left Draco to walk around on his own. He was amazed at the site. The common room had a black love seat, along with two black comfy chairs and a black glass table to match. The fire place was very large and adorn with a white border of marble. There was a walk way leading to a small kitchen with a table. The refrigerator and cupboards were filled with food. Two of the doors in the common room had plaques on them. One had a silver plaque with 'Draco Malfoy' on it, while the other had a gold one with 'Hermione Granger' on it. He opened the third door and found that it was a large library with tables. 'Granger's gonna love this.' He thought. The library had three of its four walls adorned with millions of books. There was even a poster with instructions on finding a book without having to look through all of them. Draco walked to his room and opened the door. There was a four poster king size bed in the center, with a navy blue duvet and sky blue and white pillows. He had a brown mahogany desk and dresser. There was also a small walk-in closet. He also had a sitting area. There was a light blue couch with white pillows and two single white chairs with blue pillows. In the middle was a small table and there was a small fireplace. There was even a stage where his acoustic and electric guitars were put along with a stool and microphone. He saw a parchment that read

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

If you step in front of this stage and say 'Hidsive' the stage along with it's contents will disappear. To make it appear just say 'Apera'. I hope you enjoy your new room.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

There was a door on the left side of the room that led to a large bathroom. Draco went to check it out. The bathroom had two sinks. Everything was marble. There was a small pool size tub and a Jacuzzi with separate shower and of course a small room where the toilet was. He smiled and went back to his room to start unpacking.

Hermione walked back into the majestic common room and gasped at the beauty of it all. She looked at the three doors and entered the library. She let out a squeal and smiled. She ran into the large library and looked around. 'This place is amazing. I so love this!' Hermione thought. After looking around the library a little more she left the beautiful place and entered her room. She gasped again. It was her dream room. There was a four poster king size canopy bed with a brown duvet and cream and gold colored pillows. There was a cream wooden desk and matching dresser. There was a small walk-in closet too. Off to one side was a small sitting area. There was a brown couch with cream colored pillows and two chocolate brown chairs with cream pillows, and a matching coffee table in front of her personal fireplace. On one wall was a small stage with her acoustic and electric guitars in place with a microphone. As she walked up close she noticed a note was placed on the brown wooden stool. She picked it up and read…

Dear Miss Granger,

If you step in front of this stage and say 'Hidsive' the stage along with it's contents will disappear. To make it appear just say 'Apera'. I hope you enjoy your new room.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

'How thoughtful.' She thought to herself. Thinking that tomorrow she's check out her room in more depth she walked to check out the bathroom. Once she was happy with everything she unpacked. After she finished unpacking she got out her pajamas, a pink camisole and red pajama pants, and jumped into her bed. After a few moments she let herself succumb to the darkness that was threatening to over take her.

Hermione woke up to the bright sun shining through her bedroom window. She could smell the freshly cut grass that lay below. She got up and realized it was Monday. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She stripped and got in the shower. She let the water fall on her face and cleanse her entire body. A half hour later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she walked back to her room and got ready for the day. After putting on her uniform and putting a silver barrette in her hair, she checked the her clock which read 7:00 am. She quickly took out her wand and said, "Hidsive." Making her guitars and stage disappear behind a wall. She decided to not go into the Great Hall and instead went to the kitchen and made herself some eggs, toast, sausages and milk. Once she was finished she cleaned the dishes with a swish of her wand. She picked up her schedule and read.

Monday: Tuesday:

Class Class 

Herbology Free Period

Free Period Transfiguration

Lunch/Break Lunch/Break

Free Period Free Period

Double Potions Astronomy

Wednesday: Thursday:

Class Class

History of Magic Charms

Free Period Free Period

Lunch/Break Lunch/Break

Ancient Runes Arrhythmic

Free Period Muggle Studies

Friday:

Class

Free Period

Free Period

Lunch/Break

Double D.A.D.A

Free Period

Hermione smiled. She had tried not to take so many classes this year because she would be really busy with being London and all. She had asked Dumbledore to make Friday so that she only had one class because it was her busiest day. She knew that since she was in her seventh year all her classes were jumbled. Hopefully she didn't have many Slytherins in her classes. Sighing she made her way to Herbology.

As she walked outside to the Greenhouses she saw that Harry and Ron were already there. She walked over to them and said hello.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.

"How come you weren't at breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Oh I had breakfast in the kitchen." Hermione said nonchantly.

"You guys get your own bloody kitchen?" Ron said awestruck.

"And library." Hermione added.

"Of course, a library." Harry smirked.

"Yup." Hermione smiled, but before they could say anything else Proffesor Sprout called them in.

The Golden Trio followed the rest into the Greenhouse. Hermione noticed that there were ten Gryffindors, fifteen Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, and ten Slytherins. In total there were forty students. Proffesor Sprout made them all line up against the wall.

"Alright now, class, I am going to split you all up into pairs of two. This person will be your partner for all you classes and, depending on the teacher, you may have to sit with them. So, if you please, when I call out your name come sit in a chair next to your partner. Parkinson and Zambini! Crabb and Abot! Weasly and Lovegood!"

"Lovegood?" Ron repeated before going to sit next to Luna.

Hermione didn't pay attention until she heard, "Potter and Weasly!" Hermione looked to see Harry and Ginny sitting net to each other with smiles on their faces. Then she heard, "Granger and…" 'Please let it be someone good. Please let it be someone good. Please let it be someone good.' Hermione thought. "Malfoy." Hermione groaned and went to sit next to Malfoy.

By the time she had finished calling out all the names the class was half over.

"For rest of the class you will be planting Fiories. Can anyone tell me what a Fiorie is and it's purpose?" Proffesor Sprout asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A Fiorie is a special Fairy Flower. Fairies plant specials seeds they make themselves. The plant itself is a remedie for the common cold or flu. The fairies use it to hypnotize their prey." Hermione said.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now you must not touch the flower with your bare hands. Can anyone tell me why? Yes, Miss Granger." Proffesor Sprout said.

"If you touch it you get hypnotized and only a fairy can free you from it's spell." Hermione grinned.

"Very good another ten points to Gryffindor! Now get on with it. You all have gloves in front of you." Proffesor Sprout said.

"Know-it-all." Malfoy muttered next to Hermione.

"Obnoxious ferret." Hermione retorted.

"Mudblood."

"Asshole."

"You'd better watch you language Granger or I might have to deduct those twenty points you just earned." Malfoy smirked.

"Newsflash, Malfoy, I'm Head Girl and I can deduct points just as easily." Hermione shot back.

"Yes and, in case you've forgotten, I'm Head Boy." Malfoy smirked again.

"How you even got that position is beyond me." Hermione said.

Before Malfoy could retort Proffesor Sprout dismissed the class and Hermione had left. She ran all the way back to her dorm. After half shouting the password she ran to her room. Once she was safely in her room she took her wand and muttered, "Apera." She had just wanted to get through the class in peace. 'I hate him, that son of a bitch. I don't care if he's on the light side.' Hermione thought. Sighing she walked on the stage and got out her guitar, notebook, quill and ink. Smiling she began to play.

Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic

Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obvious

Instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her

La, la, I'll be acting through my tears

I guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar in this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together it's for real, now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in my mind I see it

Could be amazing

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Hermione wiped away her tears that had started falling. She sighed and stared out the window with dreams of finding the one filling her head.

Draco sighed and made his way back to his dorm. As he entered through the portrait hole to the Head Dorms, he heard a voice. He noticed that it was coming from Hermione's room and walked closer. Then he heard it, her voice, she was singing. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. 'Wow, Granger can sing.' Draco smirked at the thought. 'Where have I heard that before?' Draco wondered. He stayed there until she stopped, then he walked to his room. He put his book bag on the floor and laid on his couch. 'Where have I heard that before?' Draco asked himself.

Suddenly a light bulb when off in his head and he instantly remembered. It was that El-something…wait Ella Marvil! That's it. Pansy was talking all about her when she came over during the summer. 'But why had she sounded exactly like her?' Draco wondered remembering that he had to go to one of her concerts with Pansy to please his father. 'This is interesting.' He thought. 'If she is Ella then I'm guessing she told the Pothead and Weasel.' Draco thought. 'But what if she didn't? What if she hasn't told anyone?' Draco smiled and decided to let things play out. IN the mean time he decided to take a quick nap before lunch.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time for Potions. Grudgingly, she dragged herself to the dungeons. When she entered everyone was lining up against the wall. 'Great, seating arrangement.' Hermione thought. 'Damn it! I have to sit next to Malfoy.' Hermione thought angrily. Groaning she made her way to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were standing. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Snape entered the classroom. Everyone stopped talking immediately and waited for his instructions.

"Alright as you all know you will be paired up with the same partner in every class. When I call your name, come sit with your partner in the seats I have chosen for you." Snape sneered. "Potter and Weasly Jr." Snape said pointing to the seats directly in front of his desk. Ginny scowled at the nickname and Harry glared at Snape.

He called a couple more names before saying, "Malfoy and Granger." He pointed to the seats farthest in the back. Hermione groaned, 'Great how am I supposed to pay attention if I'm all the way in the back!' Hermione thought.

Draco on the other hand smirked. He had asked the Professor to put him there. Not only is he in the back, free to do as he wishes, but getting to annoy Granger is an added bonus.

The duo made their way to their seats and unpacked their things. Soon everyone was in their corresponding seats and Snape was at the front of the class, ready to give everyone their instructions.

"Today you will start brewing Elixir of Haine. Can anyone tell me what Elixir of Haine is?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand shot up. "No one?" Snape said ignoring Hermione's raised hand. "Elixir of Haine is a hate potion. When we are finished making it I will pick a pair to test it out. Here are the ingredients and instructions. Get to it." Snape said as he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard behind him.

Hermione started to take out her things, as did Draco. Halfway through the pair were exactly where they were supposed to be on their potion. The stayed silent throughout the whole time, only speaking to hand each other things and such.

"Alright now we let it simmer for ten minutes before adding the eye of newt." Hermione said as she finished stirring the potion.

Hermione sat back and looked around. Ginny and Harry were doing fairly well, unlike Ron and Luna who's cauldron was filled with some kind of sticky yellow mush. Sighing Hermione thought of later today. She had a concert in France and wasn't going to get back till late. Luckily she hadn't gotten any homework from Professor Sprout, but Snape was sure to give a ton.

An hour later Snape called for the class' attention. "Put your potions in a vial and label them with you and your partner's name. Next class I shall pick the two who will test it out. I want a 2 foot long essay on the advantages and disadvantages of Eli Elixir of Haine." And with that he dismissed the class.

Hermione trudged back to her common room. She put her school bag in her room and went to the kitchen for a snack. After looking through everything she decided on a bowl on popcorn and a Pepsi. She took the snack to her room and started on her Potions homework. An hour later she was finished and she looked at her calendar. 'Let's see…hmm…I have a concert in New York today.' Hermione thought. She walked over to her closet pulled her 'Hermione clothes' to the side. It revealed a secret door. Hermione quickly pushed the door open. It revealed a large closet. There was a revolving platform with racks of clothes. She pushed a button and the cubbies of shoes pulled out of the wall to reveal more shoes. There was a mannequin so that she can put her clothes there ahead of time. At the time it wore a pair of denim shorts that had a folded end, with a gold design and stopped at the knee. It also had a gold belt. It was paired off with a white ¾ sleeved, collared shirt that was layered with a gray shirt that had said 'Kiss Me' in white on red lips. The outfit was finished off with a pair of brown high heel boots.

Smiling, Hermione made her way to the mannequin. She quickly changed and took out her wand. She turned her hair blond and her eyes blue. Once her transformation was complete. She walked to the mirror to take a look at herself. 'Perfect Ella Marvil look.' Hermione thought. She walked out of the closet and back into her room. She took her black cloak and put it around her, so that her outfit wouldn't get covered in soot. She grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"4566 Wellberry St." Hermione shouted.

Hermione was covered in green flames and spun round until she finally came to a halt. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. It was her house. The Grangers decided to get their fireplace connected to the Floo Network when they found out that Hermione would be at school and it would be easier for her to travel this way. The living room had bright yellow walls and dark wooden floors. There was a large rug with a light brown wooden coffee table on it. The sofa was olive green, along with the loveseat and two wicker chairs. Her mother and father were sitting on the sofa. Her father wore a mustache and dressed in jeans and a black polo shirt. Her mother wore a pale blue halter top, jeans, and gold heels. Both of her parents were very young. Her mother was eighteen when she had Hermione and her father was twenty. So that would make her mother only thirty-five and her father thirty-seven.

"Sweetie are you ready?" Jane, her mother, asked.

"Yes, mom. Let's go." Hermione said as she shook off the soot.

"Alright. You got everything?" Peter, her father, asked.

"Yup." Hermione replied. "Hold on to me." Hermione said as her parents stood up. "Ready?"

"Yes." Jane replied.

Then with a 'pop' they were gone. The three arrived in Hermione's dressing room.

Peter left to check with the stage manager that they had arrive while Jane stayed to help Hermione get ready for the concert.

After a half an hour of getting ready, Hermione was dressed and perfect for the concert. She wore the same thing only her blond hair was curly and she had gold shimmer on her body. She also had on some basic make up. She and her dancers were waiting anxiously.

"1,2,3, pop up!" Hermione and her two dancers said.

They had no idea what it meant. It was a ritual before every concert, kind of like a pep cheer thing, to get them going.

"Alright into positions." Said the stage manager.

"Good luck honey." Her mother smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Hermione made her way to her place. She was behind a curtain. Once her dad gave her the thumbs up, she took a deep breath and brought the microphone to her lips. Stepping out from behind the curtain she sang…

Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(In my World)  
Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Napanee.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my World

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my World

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my World

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

"Thanks every one! I hope you all had a great so far. Now I have a question for you all. How many of you are perfect. Can I have a show of hands?" Hermione, well Ella, asked.

Nobody raised their hands.

"That's what I thought. After all… Everybody makes mistakes, Everybody has those days…" Hermione started as the crowd cheered. She beamed. Then she sang.

Everybody makes mistakes…  
Everybody has those days…  
1 2 3 4!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that way

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I'm gonna make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on myself

Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect…You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quick sand

No problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved

I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect…You live and you learn it  
And if I'm mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I'm gonna mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way u guys planned  
Figure somethin' else out  
Don't stay down,

Come on everybody! try again!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what…what I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what…I'm talkin' about  
Everybody gets that

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I'm mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know that in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

Nobody's  
Perfect

No, no

Nobody's Perfect

"Thank everyone!" Hermione said as she gave the crowd air kisses. "I love you!" and with that she ran off the stage.

"Awesome concert honey." Her father said.

"Come on honey go get changed." Jane said.

"Kay, I'll be out in a sec. I'll meet you out there." Hermione said.

She walked back to her changing room and quickly changed into a red strapless shirt, dark denim jeans and brown heels. She put her hair in a pony tail with some curly locks surrounding her face.

She made her way to where she would meet her fans. For the next two to three hours she was going to take picture, give autographs and see her fans from the concert. She smiled as she made her way in front of the cheering crowd.

Three and a half hours later.

"Thank you guys so much! I hope you all had a great time!" Hermione said as she made her way back to her dressing room.

She quickly checked the time to see that it was midnight. 'Damn it!' she thought. She couldn't floo back to her room. She had gotten a note from Dumbledore saying it only last from eight a.m. to eleven p.m. She would have to apparate back and make her way to her dorm without anyone seeing her. She quickly ushered her parents back to her dressing room before apparating them back to the house.

"Bye mum, Bye dad." Hermione said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

Then with a 'pop' she apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. She adjusted her cloak around herself before running to the front doors of Hogwarts. She made all the way to the portrait leading to her dorm. It took her a while to wake up Athena, but eventually she got her up and said the password. Just as she thought she was clear, entered the common room and ran to her door. Just as she was about to open it she heard an 'Ahem.' She froze and turned around to see…

* * *

A/N Muahahahahahha!! Cliffhanger!! Don't you just love those? I do. They're awesome!! Also the first song is 'If We Were a Movie' by Hannah Montana. The second song is 'My World' by Avril Lavigne. The last song is 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana. Please R&R!


	3. Someone Knows

Chapter 3: Someone knows

Just as she was about to open it she heard an 'Ahem.' She froze and turned around to see… 

Draco Malfoy.

"Uhhh…w-what are you doing up Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I should be asking the same question Granger. Or should I say Marvil." He smirked.

Hermione gasped. 'He knows. Oh my gosh! What should I say!' Hermione thought.

"Uhhh…Uhhh…" Hermione stuttered. "Y-you see I was…umm…"

"I think you should just tell me the truth. Besides, you still have blond hair." He smirked wider.

Hermione looked at her hair and mentally smacked herself. 'How could I be so stupid! "How'd you know?"

"Well, with the fact that you just waltzed in here looking like her, I heard you singing the other day and I basically put two and two together." Draco stated simply.

Hermione went to sit with him on the couch, on the opposite side of course.

"Still, you'd only know if you've ever been to my concerts, or have listened to one of my CD's." Hermione contemplated.

"Yeah well, stupid Pansy took me to one of your concerts over the summer." Draco cringed.

"Oh, yeah I remember. I saw her. God, she freaked me out. I had to call security. I didn't see you there though." Hermione said confused as she remembered that concert.

"Yeah well I lost her when everyone was leaving." Draco said.

"On purpose?" Hermione asked.

Draco just smirked.

"So…do Pothead and Weasel know?" He asked.

Hermione scowled before saying, "No. Only Dumbledore knows."

"I think we should go to bed." Draco said suddenly.

Hermione looked at the clock and gasped. It was very late.

"Night, Malfoy."

"Night, Granger."

With that the two walked to their dorms.

Hermione furiously wrote tried to finish copying her notes. She was very paranoid, Malfoy knew her secret and she wasn't very sure if he would keep it a secret or not. He did seem friendly last night though. Soon Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, giving them a truckload of homework, though not as much as Snape, it was still a lot. She walked to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Suddenly Hermione bumped into someone and landed on the floor with all her books scattered.

"Watch it Mudblood." She heard a voice say.

She looked up to see that it was Malfoy.

"Why don't you ferret!" Hermione fumed.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Ron said.

Draco just smirked and walked off.

Now Hermione was fuming, how stupid was she to think that he could ever act slightly civil towards her. He was nothing but a spoiled, arrogant, son of a bitch that needed to be put in his place. She thought that with him knowing her deepest secret, that maybe he would be at least civil with her. But no, he just the same old git. Hermione checked her watched and almost fainted. She had ten minutes to get to her interview with Witch Weekly. Hermione ran all the way to her dorm. She said the password and ran to her room, throwing her book bag on the floor and scurrying over to her closet. She decided to just use her wand today. She pointed her wand to herself and the clothes that were on the mannequin were now on her and her uniform was on the mannequin. She wore a lavender chiffon camisole with a lace trimming on the v-neck, with a navy blue blazer over it and a pair of hip huggers. It was accompanied by a pair of pale blue heels and an olive pearled necklace. Her transformed blond hair was curly and only held back by a blue clip. She wore eyeliner, mascara and some light pink lipgloss but nothing else.

Hermione took a quick look at the mirror and rushed over to the fireplace, with her cloak on of course. She took some Floo powder and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron, London!"

She was engulfed in bright green flames and spun until she landed safely in the Leaky Cauldron. She shook off the soot and checked her watch to see that she had five minutes to get to Flourish and Blotts for the interview. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Luckily, Diagon Alley was nearly empty. Otherwise she would have never made it in time. When she arrived, she was that the reporter had yet to come, so she decided to look around. After all, even though she looked like Ella Marvil, she was still Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger loved books. Just as she started to get engrossed in a book, someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was a young looking women. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had straight brown hair that was ties back in a pony tail. She had bright hazel eyes. She wore a knee length pink and gray pleated skirt with a white cardigan and pink ballet flats.

"Hello, my name is Floria Green." Said the girl.

"Ella Marvil, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said politely.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Floria asking Hermione questions about almost everything. They talked in Flourish and Blotts but soon decided to move along Diagon Alley and talk that way. Soon it was six and Hermione needed to get back, so she told Floria to hurry it up and ask one more question.

"Okay, Miss Marvil, thank you for you time. I really appreciate it." Floria smiled.

"Your welcome, well I'm sorry but I must be off. Goodbye." And with that Hermione made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon entering she decided to eat since she most likely missed dinner anyway. She walked over to the bar tender, Tom, and asked for a sandwich and butterbear. She finished her dinner and left after paying Tom five sickles. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and took some Floo powder. She shouted her destination and was engulfed green flames which surrounded her. She arrived back at her closet and changed back into Hermione. She put on some sweats and went to the personal library she saw earlier, deciding to do her Transfiguration homework. Hermione opened the door to find that it was empty. 'Thank Merlin.' Hermione thought. She took out a quill, some parchment and ink; and began working.

Hermione felt someone slightly poking her; she groaned and turned her head. But the poking continued. She soon grew tired of it and tried to swat whatever it was away. "Go away." She groaned. All through this she had refused to open her eyes, but finally she let her eyes open wearily. She screamed as she saw two bright blue eyes only a centimeter away from her own chocolate eyes. The person had jumped at her outburst.

"Bloody hell, Granger." Said the person.

"Malfoy." Hermione groaned.

"Aren't you gonna scream louder? I don't think America heard you." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked as she stretched. Wearily, she let out a yawn.

"It's almost ten." Draco replied.

"Oh, I guess I'll just get to bed then." Hermione said and started to gather her belongings. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Not so fast Granger." He said.

Hermione glared at him before setting her stuff back on the table. "What?" she said irritably.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Hermione said hastily trying to avoid the subject.

"Ella Marvil." He said simply.

Hermione sighed and sat down. "Are you going to tell?"

"That depends. Do Potter or Weasel know?" he asked.

"No, the only ones who know are Dumbledore and the professors…and you." Hermione replied.

"How the hell did you become Ella Marvil anyway?" he said as he sat down.

Deciding that she wasn't gonna get out of answering his question, she sat down too.

"Well, my parents were famous singers as well. Actually I found out that not only were they popular with muggles, there were a lot of witches and wizards that like them also. Anyway, I've been singing since I was a little girl. Just so happens that, the summer after fifth year, my parents had recorded me singing one of the songs that I had written and gave it some wizard record company. The day after my parents had given them the tape I got a call saying that they wanted for me to come in and record something. I went in and they loved me. Soon they had a contract all drawn up and everything. When they found out who my parents were they were even more thrilled and starting promoting my CD. I think the only reason so many people bought my first CD was because my parents were who they were."

"Before everything was in place my parents had asked me if I still wanted to go to Hogwarts. They said I could just get home schooled, but I didn't want to. So they made a new look for me. Since I was a witch, it was much easier. They also helped me pick out a new name. The thing was that they had also picked out new identities when they became famous. They were Chris and Holly Marvil. So my last name had to be Marvil. Anyway, after looking through a bunch of names, we finally decided on Ella. Ella Marvil. After that I spent the summer on tour and when it finally came to start school, I met with Dumbledore and we arranged everything. And that's pretty much it." Hermione finished with a sigh.

"Who would have thought that the bookworm Granger could secretly be Ella Marvil, teen singing sensation?" said Draco with a chuckle.

"Yes well we all have our secrets. The question is; will you keep mine?" Hermione said. She finally looked at him, into his moonlit eyes.

"I will." He said, "for now." And with that he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a very shocked Hermione still sitting in her chair.

Did he- did he just say that he would keep my secret? Hermione thought to herself. One thing's for sure, though. I'm gonna have to do whatever he says. I bet that's his motive. He just wants to use me, until I end up telling everyone my secret. Well, Hermione thought angrily, I sure as hell am not gonna let him get to me. No, I'm gonna stay strong. I can and will do this! And with that last thought, Hermione stalked out of the study to her room.

Draco had no idea what possessed him to just keep her secret without any sort of blackmail, but what's done is done. It was now Wednesday. Draco woke up and took a quick shower before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't want another encounter with the know-it-all. Not now at least. He ate his breakfast and got his books before making his way to History of Magic. Sitting in the back, he was soon joined by his fellow Slytherins. Those who had made it into this class anyway, which basically ment that he sat next to Blaise. Seeing as he was the only Slytherin he considered worthy enough to sit next to him. Besides that, all the others thought him as a traitor. This for some reason attracted more girls, especially those from other houses. As long as I'm still the 'Slytherin sex god'. Draco smirked to himself.

Before long the rest of class had entered, which wasn't very much. Many had either been to stupid or just failed because they hated the subject. Draco smirked at the fact that while the Weaselette and Loony made it into this class, neither Pothead nor Weasle had made it. As soon as everyone had settled down, professor Binns started the lesson. Draco had somehow managed to pass this class with flying colors, without actually having to pay attention. Sometime about half-way through the lesson, a young first or second year boy walked in the classroom carrying a note which he gave to Binns. Binns quickly read the note before nodding his head and looking toward the class.

"Mr.Malfoy and Miss Granger, the headmaster asks that you meet him in his office after class." Said Binns. The boy left after that.

Great now what does the old fool want? Draco thought angrily. He still wasn't very keen on trusting the headmaster, even though he had helped him and his mother. Some things just never change and some habits are difficult to break. Whichever applied in this case, Draco Malfoy did not fully trust Dumbledore and that was that.

As soon as class was over, Draco said bye to Blaise and headed to the headmaster's office. Before long he was accompanied by none other than the stupid mudblood Granger, although he wasn't a Deatheater nor a believer in Voldermort, that didn't mean that he could erase almost seventeen years of brainwashing his father did.

After saying the password, the duo climbed the spiraling staircase. They knocked and entered the headmaster's office. Sitting in two comfortable chairs they awaited for the Headmaster to speak.

"This year we will be hosting three balls. The first will be a Christmas Ball witch will take place on Christmas Eve. The second will be on Valentines Day and the third will be sometime in April or May. I'll get back to you on the actual date of that one. At the Christmas Ball there will be a contest. There will be a couple of bands and out of them the top two will be chosen. Those two will compete at the Valentines Day ball. The judges will chose the best band and then pick one person from one of the bands who will get a recording contract. The staff and I have already made two of the bands. The people on the lists must compete. We have our reasons why. Here are the two lists. I hope you two and the other prefects can organize the rest." Said the headmaster and gave the two heads two pieces of paper.

Hermione smiled at her list. It was Ginny, Luna, Lavender and her. She loved it. Of course she wouldn't be able to win the recording contract but at least she could beat Malfoy, after all she was a famous singer. Even if they didn't know it. I just hope they don't notice the likeness in my voice. No doubt they will, but one can hope. Hermione thought. That's when she turned to see Malfoy. His face was contorted in rage. Wonder what's got him so bummed. Hermione thought.

Draco took the piece of paper and almost chucked it right back. It basically said that he was in a band with Potter and Weasly, although it also said Blaise. POTTER and bloody WEASLY! Are fucking serious? Is old fool crazy? Draco thought angrily. Instantly he looked up. The old headmaster gave him an innocent look, but it said it all. He couldn't get out of this, no matter what tantrum he pulled. Damn it! Well at least I can sing. Another thing I can do better than Potter. Thought Draco bitterly.

"I have notified all the prefect and they will meet you this Saturday at ten in the empty classroom two portraits down from yours. Now I suggest you tell the rest of you band members. If you don't have any questions, then you may leave." Finished Dumbledore.

The Head Boy and Girl just shook their heads and walked out of the headmaster's office. Both knew that this was gonna be one hell of a contest and neither was willing to admit defeat. No matter what.

A/N There ya go, chapter 3! Please Review!!


	4. Making the Band

Chapter 4: Making the Band

It was now Saturday. The day when they Draco Malfoy was going to have to tell Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly that they would have to be in a band together. At least Blaise will be there. I won't be completely alone. Draco thought. He was currently having breakfast in his room. He and Hermione were going to meet their fellow teammates in their common room in an hour. Draco was still in his pajamas. He was livid, to say the least. How on earth was he supposed to tell them, let alone actually be in a band with them! As he sat on his bed, shirtless with only his silk black boxers on eating his cereal-there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said without paying much attention to who it really was.

"Malfoy I think we shou- MALFOY!" Hermione gasped. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"What? Granger! What the bloody hell do you think your doing in my room?" asked a very smug yet annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.

"I-I was just…just going t-to…will you please put some clothes on?" Hermione screeched.

"Why? I feel perfectly comfortable. Now, tell me why you're here." Draco said smirking; he knew this was very uncomfortable for her. Why not have a little fun, it's not like she has to be in a band with her worst enemies.

"Fine. I was just going to say-" Hermione could not stop staring at his chest. It was well toned and very muscular. Probably from all the quidditch. Hermione thought. He wasn't as pale as he was before, that's for sure. He was slightly tanned. He's doing this on purpose. Damn it! I can't talk to him while he's…he's…in this state! Ugh you win Malfoy, for now. Hermione thought bitterly before quickly exiting the room.

Draco smirked once she left; he was in a slightly happier mood than he had been before. He could tell that she couldn't resist looking at his well toned chest. He smirked even wider at the thought; I'm so irresistible that even the Gryffindor smart ass can't even look away. By this point most of his unhappiness had vanished. Finally smiling he got up to get ready for the meeting with his 'band mates'. The one thing that kept going through his head was, this is gonna be one hell of a contest.

Hermione huffed in her room. How dare he? How dare that…that arrogant rodent even think of doing such a thing. All he wanted is something to boost his ego. Sure he has to be in a band with his worst enemies but I have to be in a band with my best friends AND keep my stupid secret. I absolutely despise him! Hermione thought angrily. She sat on her bed with her arms crossed. After a minute or so she decided to do some reading until it was time for the meeting. She walked over to her desk and got out 'Pride and Prejudice'.

About forty-five minutes later she looked at her clock to see that it was 9:56. Four minutes until the meeting. She quickly put her book away and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark denim Bermuda shorts with a tight red camisole and a white short sleeved shirt, which was cut to show the camisole, on top. It was all topped off with her black flip flops. Her hair was in a half ponytail and tied with a bright red ribbon.

She smiled and headed to her common room. As she arrived, there was a knock on the door. She ran to the portrait opening and opened it. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. Once they got inside, there was yet another knock on the door. This time it was Blaise and Luna. Hermione stepped aside to let them.

Once everyone was comfortable, Draco and Hermione stood.

"The reason we have called you all here is because well… why don't you all read this. I made copies of the note we got for Dumbledore." Hermione said as she passed out the copies of the two notices she and Draco had received earlier.

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron blurted out after reading it .

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Unfortunately." Draco muttered and Hermione gave a 'not helping' look.

"There is no way I'm being in a band with the ferret." Ron stated.

"Do we have to do it?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, you do." Hermione said.

"Don't even try it Weasly, I already tried convincing the old fart." Draco said as he saw Ron about to retort.

"We are so gonna win." Ginny gushed.

"And what makes you think that?" Harry said, "Just cause I don't like the git doesn't mean we won't win."

"Puh-lease you all have tempers and will be at each other's throats. If anyone's gonna win it would be us." Lavender said. The four girls stood together in front of the guys with determined faces.

"Oh it's on now." Ron said.

"Well then, girls, lets head to the room of requirement." Said Hermione and with that the four girls left, leaving the four boys to make for themselves.

When the four girls had left the Heads' common room, they burst out laughing. Soon they were laughing so hard that they had fallen to the floor clutching their stomachs. Their faces were red from all the laughing and their bodies ached.

"I can't believe they actually think that they even have a chance." Lavender gasped out.

"I know." Ginny said.

"Ok girls, lets get to the room of requirement." Hermione said.

The girls stood up and made their way to the R of R. When they arrived Hermione walked three times back and forth before a door appeared. They walked inside to see a small stage with a microphone, drum set, two electric guitars, and a bass guitar. In front of the stage was a small seating area equipped with three large cream colored couches with a round wooden table in front. A large red rug with blue a flower pattern lay underneath.

"Awesome." Ginny said.

"Alright people let's get to it!" Lavender said, happily clapping her hands.

The four girls sat on the cream couches and conjured up some snacks and drinks.

"Ok we are going to need a lead singer." Lavender said.

"I'll play the bass." Luna said.

"You can play the bass?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I find it the best at scaring Klingots." Luna said.

"Ok then? Umm…what about the lead singer?" Lavender said.

"I wanna play the electric guitar." Ginny said abruptly.

"How did you learn?" Lavender questioned.

"Well I guess my dad's obsession grew off on me. I've been taking lessons since I was in third year." Ginny replied.

"Well then that leaves me and Hermione, I certainly don't wanna be the lead singer so that leaves you Hermione." Lavender said.

"What? Me!" Hermione said.

"Yes you, I want to play the drums." Lavender stated.

"But-but I…I can't possibly- are you sure?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes." The other three said in unison.

"Ok then…umm… lets get started!" Hermione said happily.

They were so going to win.

Back at the Head's common room, the boys were seated two to a couch in front of each other. The two Slytherin on one and the two Gryffindor on the other. They just sat there for a moment or two before Blaise finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, my name is Blaise Zambini and I would like to play the bass guitar if you don't mind." Blaise said.

"You play?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I do, have for a couple of years." Blaise said.

"I call the drums cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna be the lead singer." Ron said.

Of course the Weasel plays the drums, Draco thought, His father is after all a muggle-lover. 

"I wanna play the electric guitar, but I don't wanna be the lead singer either. So…that leaves you, Malfoy." Harry paused to think, "Unless you want to, Zambini."

Blaise just shook his head. He wanted to sing, but not be the lead singer.

"Fine, I'll be the lead singer. Now what?" Draco asked, secretly loving that he was the lead singer.

"How about we meet in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at one?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah ok." Blaise said.

"Alright with me." Ron agreed.

"Whatever." Draco answered.

"If that's all then…I got homework." Said Harry as he stood up.

"Wait. Everyone try to look for a song. We have to sing something." Draco said and with that every nodded and headed out, leaving Draco alone in the common room.

What had he gotten himself into?

Hermione walked back to the Head dorms with a huge smile on her face. It was almost dinner time and she wanted to just lay in the tub and read a book. She would have dobby bring something up. This was her only 'Ella free' Saturday in almost a month. She and her band had come up with a name, after much discussion and arguments. They finally came up with 'Curious'. The name had been Luna's idea, surprisingly. Their band slogan was, 'Are you curious enough?'. It basically meant are you curious or brave enough to do what you have to do. (winkwink)

As Hermione arrived at the portrait leading to her dorm, she said the password and walked inside. Cautiously she looked around. No broken furniture. That's good. Maybe they actually are going to work together. Hermione thought happily. Just as she was about to walk in her room she heard a voice. It was someone singing. She strained her ears to see where the angelic voice was coming from. She realised it was coming from Draco's room. She walked to his door and pressed her ear against it. Hermione whispered a spell to amplify her hearing. She listened and soon figured out that the voice was in fact Draco Malfoy. He was singing. Bloody hell, Malfoy can sing! Hermione thought. Suddenly she got an evil thought and whispered, "Recordo!" She smirked, her wand was recording Draco Malfoy singing! Blackmail. Hermione thought evilly. Wow, he's really good. She couldn't believe the infamous Draco Malfoy could sing so…so…beautifully. Suddenly the song stopped and she could hear footsteps. She picked up her wand and ran to her room. Once inside her room she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly conjured up a small green box and opened it. Then she pointed her wand at it and said, "Plabe Recordio!" A blue light shot out from Hermione's wand and into the box. When it stopped, she closed the box and put her wand on the desk. Then she opened the box again. Draco's beautiful voice echoed through her bedroom. It's like a lullaby. Hermione thought. She placed the box on her nightstand and smiled.

Draco opened his bedroom door. He could have sworn he heard someone outside. Deciding that it was probably just because eh was hungry, he went to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. He made a simple dinner consisting of a bowl of ravioli and Tostitos. (A/N YUM!) He also got himself a glass of milk to go along with it. He sat down and started eating. Just as he was about halfway through his meal, Hermione walked out of her room. Draco looked up and saw her. She turned and walked over to him. Great now what does she want? Draco thought bitterly. She walked over to the cupboards. Within the next two minutes she had made the exact same dinner. She started eating it happily while Draco just sat there bewildered by her behavior.

"You know what?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What?" Draco said with an irritated voice.

"I think your too serious. Don't you ever wanna have some fun?" she asked.

"There's a war coming soon, I'm on the run from Deatheaters, I'm worried that my mother will be killed and I'm trying to do well in school all while dealing with the likes of you and the rest of your Gryffindor friends. So excuse me for being a little serious." Draco said angrily.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco retorted furiously.

"What time is it?" she repeated.

"6:30." Draco said.

"Come with me." She said.

"What? Where?" he asked.

"It's Kelly Clarkson's party, a muggle singer, and while I wasn't planning on going…you've convinced me. So I'm asking to come with me. As my friend." She said.

"What? Me?" Draco stuttered.

"Yes you, come on. We can dance and stuff. Maybe you'll meet someone." She asked almost pleadingly.

"Ok?" he said although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ok? Really?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah, why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Draco said, although he could already think of about a dozen different things that could.

"Alright meet me in the common room in like twenty minutes." Hermione said as she dropped her plates in the sink and started for her room.

"Sure." Draco said, unsure as to why he even accepted the invitation in the first place. He put his plate and cup in the sink before heading to his room to get ready. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

A/N There you go, that's chapter 4 for ya. Hope you all liked it. Please review! I really love it when you do! 8) 


	5. The Party

**Chapter 5: The party**

Hermione Granger was in her 'Ella Closet', she was trying to decide on what to wear. She had no idea what made her ask Draco Malfoy to go to the party as her date. Friend. Just a friend. Hermione assured herself. When did Draco Malfoy even start being my friend? Hermione thought. Putting those thoughts aside, for now, she looked back at the task at hand. She finally decided on a short magenta dress that stopped a good three inches and a bit more above her knee. She paired it off with a pair of gold strappy heels. Her 'Ella blond' hair was in tight curls. She put on some simple makeup: mascara, little bit of pink blush, some pink lipgloss, and gold sparkles around her eyes. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror to get a good look at herself. Perfect. She thought happily. Then she walked out of her closet to her room. She sprayed herself with her favorite perfume and walked out to her common room. As soon as she stepped outside she saw Malfoy sitting there on the couch. He was dressed in dark denim jeans and a green polo shirt. Who would have thought that Malfoy looked good in muggle clothes. Wait a second. Did I just think Malfoy looked good? Calm yourself Hermione, it's just Malfoy. Hermione scolded herself.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he stood up.

"Almost. But we need to do two things first." Hermione said.

"What?"

"One, you need to change your hair and eye color." Hermione said. So Draco took out his wand and said the spell. A second later he was a brunet and had bright green eyes. "Now to think of a new name."

"Wow. It's been a while." he muttered as he looked at himself.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No. It just feels weird." He lied before adding, "How about…Daniel Mathews?"

"Mmmm…ok. Now we can leave." And with that she headed to the fireplace. She motioned for him to follow her. "Ok. Hold on."

"What? Why?" Draco asked stepping away from her.

"Because you don't know where we are going, Malfoy. Just shut up and hold onto my arm." Hermione scolded and grabbed some Floo powder. "4566 Wellberry St." Hermione shouted. Then both of them were engulfed in thick green flames. They passed many fireplaces before arriving at her parents' fireplace. The duo stepped out of the fireplace and shook of the soot off their clothes.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he looked around.

"My parents house. I wonder if they left already." Hermione answered as she walked around and went to a different room to look for them.

Draco started to look around. Muggle home. Draco thought a little disgustingly. Sure he didn't have anything against muggles, but he was still used to big grand houses with moving photographs and, especially, clean houses. Although he did have to admit that muggles did have interesting gadgets. As Draco was looking around he found a note that read.

Dear Hermione,

Your father and I have decided to attend your grandmother's dinner invitation instead of the party. If you do decide to go, just know we won't be there. Have fun dear!

Love,

Mom

"Granger!" Draco yelled.

Hermione came running back, "What is it Malfoy?"

"Here." Draco said simply as he handed her the note.

"Well umm…" Hermione said as she read it, "The limo is outside so let's go."

"So the Gryffindor know-it-all has a limo?" Draco smirked.

"Yes. I do and if your going to insult me, I'll leave you." Hermione shot back.

Draco just put his hands up in his defense and she smiled as the driver opened the door. They stepped inside. The long black limo had black leather seats inside it. There was also a small TV. and a small fridge. There was also a wall that separated the driver from the back.

The party was at a famous club in central London. Draco and Hermione sat across from each other; each looking out their own window. Before they knew it they had arrived. Draco could hear the sounds of photographers outside of the limo. Paparazzi. Draco thought. Hermione was on the closest to the flashes of photography so she would go out first. The driver opened the door and Hermione stepped out first, soon followed by Draco. She was smiling and waving at the cameras. She grabbed Draco's hand and said so only he could here, "Just smile and wave. Don't say a word." They got to the doors luckily, without having to do any interviews. Inside the place was booming. They entered a large ballroom with a stage. A DJ was up on stage at the time and there were many young celebrities roaming the area. A long table with a white tablecloth was equipped with drinks of all sorts, including alcoholic ones.

Draco followed Hermione through all the tables and other muggle celebrities. Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy loved muggle music. So he knew almost everybody there. Some he never thought he'd see, mostly because he thought he wouldn't get out of his father's clutches to be able to. There were many celebrities that weren't his age. Most were in their twenties or late teens. He even saw some younger that him. He had met some of them before with his mother who also loved muggle music. He was well acquainted with these people, especially the A-List celebrities whom his mother loved to be with. He and his mother had transformed their looks before, which is why he changed his appearance and didn't let Hermione do it for him. Probably would've giving me pink hair or something, that bloody Granger would. Draco thought.

They walked through the crowd and finally found a table. On the way they had stopped to talk to a couple of different A-list and B-list celebrities. As Hermione introduced 'Daniel'; however, many seemed to already know him. How do they -? Hermione thought confusingly. Just as she was about to introduce Draco to the eighth celebrity they'd talk to that night, Hermione just had to stop it. She quickly excused herself, along with Draco, and took him aside with a menacing glare. "Explain." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I have nothing to explain to you." Draco said simply.

"Fine then you can find another way back to school! Because if you think that I'm going to-" Hermione was stopped by Draco's hand covering her mouth.

"Look, my mum has always loved muggles. She's the one that got me into them too. She really wanted to meet muggle celebrities so she sort of used her money to get us in to a bunch of party's and stuff. I've been hanging around these people for years." Draco whispered.

Hermione glared at him for a moment before whispering, "I cannot believe that the great Draco Malfoy, the 'Slytherin Sex god', has hung out with muggles."

"Yes but you can't tell anyone." Draco said with a glare.

"Oh no, of course not." Hermione said with a smile, "Because I have something on you now." Hermione almost said two things but remembered that he didn't know that she had heard him sing before.

"Ok fine were even. Now I suggest we just enjoy the party." He said with a smile.

"I agree. Let's dance." And with that Hermione pulled Draco onto the dance floor as the song, Tuttifrutti Summer Love by Gunther and the Sunshine Girls started playing.

They walked into the sea of celebrities. Some smiled or waved at the pair but most just ignored them and danced. They made their way to the central part of the floor. They danced for an hour or so before Hermione said she needed something to drink. So together they made their way out of the dance floor once again to the table of refreshments. Hermione and Draco took their glasses of wine and walked back to the table they were seated at before.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughs and birthday surprises. The birthday girl, Kelly, blew out her candles and opened her presents. Toasts were made and everyone danced. By the time all the festivities were over, it was almost 11:45 pm. All there were left were the drunk celebs, who stayed even though Kelly was leaving. Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes. Then the duo said their goodbyes and wished Kelly a happy birthday before leaving the party.

With that the duo of Hogwarts students walked to the limo. They drove back to Hermione's house in silence, mostly because they were tired. Luckily, Hermione thought with relief, that it's Saturday and the fireplace in the Head's dorm is open until 1 am. When they arrived back at Hermione's house it was already midnight. They said their thanks to the driver and made their way up the steps to the door of the house, when Hermione stooped him.

"Draco, my parents are asleep. So you have to be quiet. I'm not supposed to stay out so late, unless their there." Hermione warned. Draco just rolled his eyes, to which Hermione glared at him. Then she opened the door as quietly as she could. When the door creaked, Hermione cringed. They tip-toad to the living room and got some Floo powder before whisper-shouting, 'Hogwarts, Head's Dorm!' Then in a burst of green flames they were spiraled through many fireplaces before arriving at the Head common room. They stepped out of the fireplace. They shook the soot off their clothes and changed their appearance back to their original look.

"Well that was fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know you had fun." Hermione said.

"Yes I did, and I was checked by every girl there at least once." Draco smirked.

"And they never looked back." Hermione retorted with a smile.

"Are you jealous?" Draco smirked.

"You wish." Hermione retorted, but inside she somehow felt it was true. No wait. It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Dumb ass of the world, the guy who has teased and irked you for the last six years!! Although, I have to admit, he has a nice ass…and those eyes!! Stop it Hermione, you can't like him. Not like it'll ever work out anyway. Hermione thought angrily yet a little sad at her discovery. She didn't know why but Draco was starting to grow on her. She had fun tonight. Maybe he can change. He is keeping my secret after all. Hermione thought.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Draco said, his words taking her out of her revere.

"Yeah ok. Me too. Night…Draco." Hermione said before walking to her room and closing her door. She put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She looked over at her nightstand to where the green box with Draco's singing was in. She opened it and let the music of his voice take her. Before she knew it she fell asleep listening to his sweet angelic voice.


	6. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Chapter 6: What Goes Around Comes Back Around**

Hermione woke up to the bright yellow sun shining through her window. She smiled as she remembered last night. Then she looked to her right to see the green box still opened and she could still hear his voice singing, his being Draco's. Draco Malfoy is a very interesting person indeed. Although in Slytherin, he had many Gryffindor qualities. _A Malfoy in Gryffindor, now that' a laugh._ Hermione thought. Still, he didn't seem to be the same boy he was before-always making fun of others to make himself feel better.

Deciding to put the 'Malfoy' subject off for later, Hermione got up and walked to her closet. She left the box with his voice open so that she could listen to it. His voice was so intoxicating; she just couldn't get his song out of her head. She could spend all day listening to it. She looked around her closet and finally decided on dark jeans with an off the shoulder short-sleeve top and her white keds. She checked her watch which read 10:45 a.m. She walked to her kitchen and made her self a cup of coffee and some toast.

While she ate Draco came in wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He yawned and gave Hermione a nod before pouring himself some of Hermione's left over coffee. He sat down and with his own toast. The two ate in silence until Hermione finally asked, "What are you doing today?"

"I've got practice with my band at 1:00, otherwise nothing. You?" he asked.

"Nothing. I have some homework to do." Hermione said with a sigh.

"When's it due? Two months from now?" Draco asked with an amused face.

"No actually it's due tomorrow." Hermione lied quickly.

"I have the exact same schedule as you and know for a fact that we don't have any homework due tomorrow." Draco smirked.

_Damn it!_ Hermione thought. How could she have forgotten such a stupid thing! Of course he had all the same classes. "Yeah w-well I-I...you see..." Hermione stuttered.

"Uhuh. Whatever you say, Hermione." He smiled as he finished his coffee and left the kitchen for his room.

When he was gone Hermione put her things in the sink and with her wand they were clean and put in there place. _This should be interesting._ Hermione thought with a smile.

Before either Head knew it, it was already November. Both bands were working very hard to be great, even the guys were considering they were fighting sixty percent of the time. They had also come up with a name, Good vs. Bad; it had been Blaise's idea. The two heads had also gotten three other bands to perform also. One of which was Pansy's all-girls band, Pansy and the girls. _That conceited tramp._ Hermione thought when she had read it. Throughout this entire time Hermione and Draco somehow found time to fit in their celebrity schedules. They had also come to be close friends. Hermione had told him that she had heard him sing and before Draco could argue back she told him that he should try and make a career out of it. He of course said no, with the war approaching and all. Still as they grew closer, Draco had started badgering Hermione that she should tell her friends. The conversation kind of went like this.

"Hermione don't you think you should at least tell the Weasly girl?" he asked as she had to make up yet another excuse so that she could get to an Ella thing on time.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione answered irritably. "She loves Ella Marvil. She's like her number one fan. If she knew the truth, I'd never be just Hermione again."

"Then what about Potter? Or Weasly?" Draco ventured.

"Ron is in love with Ella Marvil-"Hermione started to explain.

"And you think that he would fall in love with you too?" Draco finished.

"Well yeah... I mean he does kind of like me. So if he did find out then...why not? And I don't like him that way. He's like my brother you know?" Hermione explained.

"Actually no I don't but what about Potter then?" he said. When Hermione didn't answer he added, "Ha. I gotcha."

"No. I am not telling them." She retorted and left through the fireplace without another word.

Although Draco did bring up the subject a couple more times all he got was ' I'll tell him when the time is right'. He just sighed and let her go.

One day in mid-November Hermione was eating lunch in the Heads Common room with Draco when someone knocked on the portrait. Hermione went to that it was Ginny. Hermione led her to the common room where Hermione continued eating while Ginny said, "You'll never guess what happened."

"You got new shoes." Hermione guessed.

"No. I have an extra ticket to Ella Marvil! AHHH!!" she started screaming that Draco was looking at her weirdly and smirking. She stopped when she noticed Hermione had her eyes wide. "Why aren't you screaming?" she screamed.

"Oh trust me, She's screaming on the inside." Draco said from his place in the room.

Hermione glared at him and Ginny just ignored him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna come with me?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"No you see...I can't." Hermione lied.

"Why not?" Ginny asked with a sadden expression.

"I-I have stay and take care of crookshanks. That cat cannot take care of himself. It's so sad." Hermione faked.

"Take care of crookshanks? C'mon Hermione, I'm sure Malfoy'll take care of him for you. Won't you Malfoy?" she looked at him with a you-better-say-yes-or-your-dead look.

"Oh yes of course." Draco smirked. When Hermione glared at him he just shrugged.

"See?" Ginny said.

"Still...I can't go." Hermione said looking anywhere but Ginny.

"Why not?" Ginny whined.

"I don't like Ella Marvil." Hermione lied eating a piece of chicken.

There was a pause when Ginny stared at Hermione before saying, "What?" she was looking at Hermione as if she sprouted another head or something.

Meanwhile Hermione took out her wand and in one swift motion her dishes were washing themselves in the sink and she was walking out of the portrait hole. Ginny stood up and followed her at once. All the way to the Great Hall Ginny bugged Hermione about not liking Ella Marvil. When they finally reached the Gryffindor table Ginny was saying, "How could you not like her? She like the most awesome singer _ever_." Ginny said stressing the ever part.

"Who doesn't Hermione like?" Ron asked his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Ella Marvil." Hermione answered.

"You're joking right?" Ron asked, when he saw her serous face he said, "Ella Marvil is a goddess. In fact one day I'm going to marry her and shampoo that beautiful blond hair."

"Ron, I say this because I care about you. Get some help!" Harry, who was just sitting next to him, said. Ron merely gave him a glare before drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Come on Hermione. If you don't go my mom's gonna make me take, Mister Ella Marvil with me." Ginny pleaded pointing to Ron and holding her extra ticket.

"YOU HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO ELLA MARVIL?!" Ron screamed as he stood up and looked his sister in awe. Suddenly they heard people gasping and, sitting back down, Ron said, "That was really loud wasn't it?"

All of a sudden people from all four houses start running over to them, the four all got up and ran as fast as they could out of the Great Hall. Hermione was soon separated and she ran straight to the Head's Dorms. She practically scream the password and ran inside. When she was inside she sat down and started panting.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Draco said as he came out of his room.

"Ella Marvil, that's what happened." Hermione answered irritably.

"Did everyone find out?" Draco said as he went to sit on the sofa to which Hermione followed.

"No this was only over that stupid ticket Ginny was asking about." Hermione answered taking a breath.

"Why don't you just tell her." Draco said.

"I've already told you. I can't. Who knows what will happen. If she tells I'll never to live a normal life again." Hermione said putting her head in her hands. She felt a pair of storing arms and lifted her head to see that Draco was hugging her. She didn't pull away though. They stayed that way until Hermione announced that they should return to class.

As they walked out Draco said, "You better tell at least one of your friends soon though."

"I will...when the time is right." Hermione said.

"You know. This is just gonna come right back and bite you in the ass." Draco said.

"Gee thanks for the support." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You very welcome." Draco said with a smile. Hermione laughed before separating herself to go to class.

Hermione, well Ella Marvil actually, was in her dressing room and was in the bathroom. Outside of the bathroom a small _pop_ was heard. It came from outside of the window, but it seemed as if no one was there. A blanket was pulled up to reveal Ginny Weasly on a broom with her brother Ron Weasly. Ginny opened the window and climbed in. She gasped at the sight that she saw. Just as her bother was about to enter also she closed the window and told him to circle the build a few times. When he was about to protest she glared at him and he flew off making sure the invisibility cloak was on him.

"I'm in Ella Marvil's dressing room!" she finally gasped. She walked over to the table filled with food and said, "Oh my god! These are Ella Marvil's hotdogs!" she said as she picked one up. Suddenly the door behind her opened and she turned to see..."Ella Marvil! AHHH!" Ginny screamed.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed at the same time. "You need to get out of here right now!" she said.

"Oh no please. My name is Ginny Weasly. I'm a huge fan." Ginny said in awe. "I wish my best friend Hermione was here." She said.

"Hermione? Who's that? What and interesting name. Why don't you go get her?" Hermione said as she tried to get Ginny out.

Suddenly the window opened and Ronald Weasly's head popped in. "Oh my gosh it's Ella Marvil!!" he gasped his voice high.

"You really gotta go. Here." 'Ella' said throwing him a towel, which accidentally flew past him and he chased after it.

"Don't come back." Ginny yelled after him.

"I won't." answered Ron as he raced after the towel.

"I think you should leave too." Hermione said opening the door.

"Without a souvenir? Not even a simple towel?" Ginny said with pleading eyes.

"Alright here." Hermione said holding out the gold scarf she had worn during the concert.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" Ginny screeched looking at the gold scarf now in her hands. She looked up and gasped. "What's happening to you eye? And your hair?"

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Hermione cursed herself as the charm she had put on her eyes and hair disappeared to reveal a curly haired and brown eyed Hermione-bookworm-Granger.

"Hermione?" Ginny gasped.

* * *

**A/N Oooo cliffy!! Please review and continue on reading! 8)**


	7. Finally Ginny

**Chapter 7: Finally Ginny**

_Last Chapter:_

_Ginny_ _looked up and gasped. "What's happening to you eye? And your hair?" _

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Hermione cursed herself as the charm she had put on her eyes and hair disappeared to reveal a curly haired and brown eyed Hermione-bookworm-Granger._

_"Hermione?" Ginny gasped._

"Look Ginny I can explain." Hermione started.

"Explain what?!" Ginny screeched. "Explain that my best friend didn't tell me that she just so happens to be my favorite singer!" she screamed and started to walk out the door.

Hermione gabbed her wrist and said, "Ginny, I didn't tell you because-"

Hermione was interrupted by Ginny saying, "Because what?!" She had tears pouring down her face.

"Because I was afraid!" Hermione yelled.

"Afraid of what?" Ginny asked her voice softer than before.

"Afraid that, you'd like Ella more than you like me." Hermione said, while looking down.

"Hermione, I would never like Ella more than you. You're my best friend, Hermione. Not Ella." Ginny said and she and Hermione hugged.

"Well to prove that you really are my best friend, I'm gonna show you something that I've never shown any other friend." Hermione smiled and took Ginny by the wrist. Together they floo to Hermione's room. Once they were there, Hermione took Ginny to her closet.

"Why are we inside your closet?" Ginny asked giving her an incredulous look.

"Because, inside my closet," Hermione pushed her clothes away to reveal a door, "Is my closet." She opened the door to reveal her 'Ella' closet.

Ginny's mouth opened wide and she squealed before running inside. She looked all over and looked as if she was about to faint when she saw the revolving rack of clothes.

"Wait there's more." Hermione said with a smile.

"Another closet!" Ginny screeched. Hermione just laughed and pushed a button which made the secret cubbies of shoes come out. She ran and picked one up before asking, "What size are you?"

"6" Hermione answered with a smile.

"I'm a 7 but I'll squeeze." Ginny grinned. Then she ran over to the revolving clothes, which was not moving at the moment, and picked up a particularly pretty shirt. "Wait till everyone at school hears about this. They are never gonna tease you again." Ginny said with a daydream look at all the prospects of having everyone know.

"What? No no no." Hermione said with a frown.

"What do you mean no?" Ginny said looking at her.

"I don't want anybody to know. If they knew, no one would treat my the same." Hermione said.

"Exactly. I'm talking major popularity for BOTH of us." Ginny retorted.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh come, I'm your best friend. You should want this for me." Ginny said.

"I knew I never should have told you." Hermione huffed.

"Oh come on cut me some slack, Ella." Ginny whined and gasped at what she said.

"Ella?" Hermione gasped. "I knew it." and with that Hermione ran out of the closet.

"No-wait Hermione!" Ginny said but by the time she got to the common room, Hermione was already out. "Damn it." She muttered before walking out of the Head's Dorm.

Draco Malfoy sat along the edge of the lake. It's was November and it was very cold, but this only made Draco want to be outside more. He loved winter, especially when it snowed. The snow was like a beautiful white blanket that covered all the ugliness of the earth. He was sitting behind a tree, which covered him from curious eyes. Suddenly he heard the rustling of leaves and branches; he turned to see that it was only Hermione. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, with tears streaming down. She came over to him and sat down. He pulled her into his arms and she cried against his chest. "What happened?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "G-Ginny found out."

"She did? How did she take it?" Draco asked with concern.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her!" Hermione sobbed. "And you said I should've , but I was right. She was better off not knowing!" Hermione said angrily hitting his chest with her small fist.

She didn't hurt him but he could tell that she was very upset over this. So he just let her cry into his chest until she fell asleep. Carefully, he put an invisibility charm over the two of them and walked toward the castle. Once he reached the Head's Dorms he laid her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and watched her while she slept. She looked so innocent. She didn't deserve to be surrounded by all this war and violence. Sighing he walked out of the room.

Over the next week Hermione avoided Ginny. Ginny tried at every opportunity to talk to Hermione but could never get her to talk. Finally on Saturday when Hermione was doing homework in her common room did Ginny get to talk to her, having asked Draco the password who, surprisingly to her, gave her the password. When Ginny entered Hermione looked up from her work and said, "How'd you get in here? I never gave you the password."

"It's doesn't matter how I got in here the point is I did. I want to apologize." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione shut her eyes and whispered "Draco." so that Ginny couldn't hear.

"Please Hermione, you have to understand. I just need time to adjust. It's not easy for me. Come one put yourself in my shoes." Ginny said with begging eyes.

"How do I know that you won't want to blurt it out next time Pansy starts annoying us?" Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"Oh course I'll want to, Hermione. But I won't." Ginny pleaded. Hermione looked at her with forgiving eyes but didn't say anything. "Fine. I guess I'll go." Ginny said starting to the door.

Hermione looked at her retreating back and saw that she was going so slow it was hard to tell if she was walking at all. Sighing she smiled and said, "Ginny." Ginny turned with a fake-pout on her lips and replied 'yes?'. "I forgive you." Hermione smiled.

"Yay!" Ginny yelled with glee before running and hugging Hermione with all her might. The two friends spent the rest of the day hanging out together, with Hermione telling Ginny all about the 'fabulous' life of Ella Marvil. Unbeknownst to them that a pair of piercing moonlit eyes were watching.

Draco smiled at the duo. He wished he had someone like that. He never really had friends, except for Blaise but that's it. Hermione had three best friends and a family who cared about her. All he had was his mother and Blaise and well...her too. Sighing he left the two in peace. He walked back to his room and picked up the letter which lay upon his desk. He opened it and read.

_My little Dragon,_

_I would just like to let you know that I'm fine. The Order has been hiding my well. Don not send me an owl back. Now that that's taken care of, How's school? I hope your doing well, as always. My dear little dragon, I have been reading some muggle magazines. Just a question. Why did I see you there with that Ella girl? Next time I see you we are going to have a very important talk young man. You have a lot of explaining to do. Well, for now I must go but I wish you well little dragon. I love you very much and hope to see you soon. _

_With love,_

_Mommy Dragon_

Draco smiled and chuckled at his mother's letter. He felt so bad that she could go out among the muggles and have fun as he had. He sighed. It wasn't fair that this stupid war was causing so much damage. If it weren't for Voldermort he'd be living a happy life with his mom and with...Hermione. Her name struck a nerve inside him. Sure she was a friends, his best friend, but sometimes he wondered if they could be something more. _No stop it Draco, she's your friends. Only your friend._ He shook his head and decided to take little nap. He smiled as a picture of Hermione popped into his head and fell asleep.

Back out in the common room the two friends were just returning from a walk by the lake. They sat down on the couch and smiled. Hermione had been happy but she still needed to tell Ginny that Draco knew. She sighed and decided it was now or never.

"Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"You're not the only one who knows." Hermione said quickly.

"Who else knows?" Ginny asked with a look.

"Well...umm you see." Hermione stammered.

"Come on Hermione spit it out." Ginny said with a small chuckle. "Who knows?"

_Yeah that's right, laugh now. Cause you won't be laughing once I tell you. _"Draco." Hermione said simply.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she was silent for a little while before saying, "Malfoy?"

"Is there any other Draco we know?" Hermione replied nervously.

"What? How? Huh?" She said confused.

"Well it all started at the beginning of the year..." Hermione started explaining.

About a half an hour later Hermione had finished explaining and Ginny was staring at her with her jaw on the floor. She just couldn't believe it. Ginny was silent several minutes until Hermione finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Ginny said hesitantly.

"So are you like I don't know." Hermione tried.

"Well, I guess I believe you but I have to see for myself." Ginny said.

"So you don't hate me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No." Ginny smiled.

"Well then do you want to talk to him? You know see the real him?" Hermione asked.

"Okay." Ginny chuckled.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

"What!" what seemed to be a tired Draco called back from his room.

"Come here!" Hermione yelled.

"Why?" he groaned, "I'm sleeping!"

"It's only 5:30!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm napping then!" he laughed.

"Come on! Please!" Hermione yelled.

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Thank you!" Hermione called.

Soon they saw his door opening to reveal him yawning. He wore simple grey sweatpants and a black shirt. "What is it Mione?" suddenly he noticed that Ginny was there and he went pale. "I-I mean Granger." He quickly said.

"It's okay Draco, she knows." Hermione said.

"She knows?" Draco asked.

"I know." Ginny answered.

"Okay then?" Draco said confused.

"She just wanted to see if I was telling the truth." Hermione explained.

"I have to see this for my self. Has Malfoy really changed." Ginny added.

"Well, then for starters, you can call me Draco." He offered.

"Okay then you can call me Ginny." Ginny replied.

"Awesome!" Hermione squealed. "Well, since you now know. You can accompany us to my next concert tomorrow."

"YAY!" Ginny squealed.

"But first I suggest making up a name and a disguise. I'm gonna get some food from the kitchens. Are you gonna stay for dinner Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

"Yeah this may take awhile." Hermione laughed. With that Draco walked out of the portrait hole.

The trio spent the next four hours making up a name and disguise for Ginny. They laughed at Draco when he tried to give Ginny spiky blue hair. To which she made his hair long and red. They were having so much fun that it got late and Ginny decided to sleep over. As Hermione lay her head on her pillow she smiled. Finally one of her friends knew and she accepted Draco. She let out a small squeal before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N Yeah...**


	8. Falling?

**Chapter 8: Falling?**

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast. She smiled and quickly got out of bed and walked to the private kitchen. She was surprised to see Ginny and Draco laughing and cooking. Suddenly she felt a ting of what was it? Jealousy? _Jealous me? No not jealous, happy. Yeah happy cause my best friend and my new best friend are getting along, yeah. _As Hermione struggled with her thoughts she entered the kitchenette.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted a smiling Ginny.

"Morning, Mione." Said Draco.

"Morning." Hermione replied.

"I can't wait to go to your concert!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah it's only ten hours away." Hermione chuckled.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Ginny whined.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have a band meeting to go to." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Whoops. Oh yeah, I forgot." Ginny laughed.

"What about you, Draco? What'cha doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Band meeting also." Draco said.

"So you guys friends yet or should we be waiting to call St.Mungo's?" Ginny joked.

"No, we're not friends but we're not enemies anymore either." Draco responded. "You know what?" Draco suddenly asked.

"What?" Hermione said with a smile.

"I don't even know what the bloody hell we are!" Draco said.

They all laughed. Soon the breakfast was made and they ate. Before they knew it, it was 5:00 and they had to leave so that Hermione could do her sound check and all.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny. Her hair was no longer red and long instead it was purple and down to her chin. She had a blue headband and wore a hot pink t-shirt with a black colored design and a short short black skirt. She also wore sky blue leggings that stopped at her knees and pink, green, and white colored converse. Some may think she was crazy for wearing such a thing but to Ginny she had style.

"Good lord Ginny. Don't you look hot." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes well I do have a unique sense of style don't you think?" she smiled. Her hazel eyes had stayed the same and for that Hermione was happy because it was something familiar to look at. "And what about you miss thing? You look mighty fine too." Ginny replied.

Indeed she did. Hermione wore a light denim ripped jeans, a white collared shirt with ¾ sleeves and a black vest on top. Her hair was down to her mid-back and it was in curls. She also wore black converse. "Why thank you."

"If you two are finished chatting, we really should get going." Said Draco. He wore jeans, a green t-shirt that said "Keep it Green" in black letters and black converse.

"Yes we ready." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, is this a muggle or wizard concert?" Ginny asked.

"Wizard." Hermione smiled.

Ginny smiled back. Then one by one the three stepped into the fireplace and flood to the concert. Ginny coughed as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Umm exactly where in the world are we?" Ginny asked.

"Paris, France." Hermione replied.

"This is awesome!! I'm in Paris!!" Ginny squealed.

"Hermione?" the three teens froze but let out a sigh of relief when they realized it was Hermione's father.

"Hey dad." Hermione smiled going over to give him a hug.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked pointing to Ginny.

"Oh you remember Ginny, Ron's little sister." Hermione explained.

"Oh yes, hello Ginny." Mr.Granger smiled.

"Hello Mr. Marvil." Ginny said with a wink.

"Well I just came to tell Hermione that we need her for sound check." Said Mr. Granger.

"Kay dad be right there." Hermione said and with that Mr.Granger left the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh Hermione this is so cool!! I love you!" Ginny gushed and hugged Hermione.

"Well thank you Ginny, or should I say Lilly?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes you should Ella." Ginny replied.

"Well you and Draco can hang out here till the concert starts. Eat anything you'd like." With that Hermione smiled and walked out of the dressing room.

There was some silence between Ginny and Draco until Ginny broke the silence. "So...you really like Hermione don't you?" she asked.

"What? Um...of course I do. We are friends and all." Draco said caught off guard.

"No I mean you _like_ like her." Ginny smirked.

"What? No. Where would you get an idea like that. No, Hermione and I are just friends." Draco retorted hurriedly.

"Yeah okay whatever you say _Daniel._" Ginny smiled mischievously.

_Of course I like Hermione. We're friends and that's all. Right? _This is what Draco thought as he watched Hermione sing on stage. She looked so happy as if there wasn't anything wrong. _Dear God,_ Draco thought, _I'm falling for her. I'm falling for Hermione Granger. _

It had bee three weeks since that day. Now the only thing occupying Draco, Hermione and the rest of the student body was that fast approaching Concert and Battle of the bands. It was only two days away and everyone was busy. Whether it be decorating, getting outfits together, or practicing until their throats and fingers hurt. Everyone was doing their part. Even most of the teachers were lenient on the homework given at the beginning of the break. But as mentioned before only _most _still others such as Snape gave if not more homework. As if to want to do anything to prevent further merriment amongst the students but nothing could bring them down. Nothing. Even as Hermione ran from practicing with the girls to interview to photo shoot and then to an Ella concert, nor was she upsetting over the fact that she had yet to tell Harry and Ron. Not even Lord Voldermort was going to ruin this. None of that mattered because she was gonna do something she loved and she was going to be able to share it with her friends. As she lay down on her bed and felt the softness of her sheets under her did she think of anything she just smiled. _Tomorrow I can finally show everyone what I'm really the best at. Not reading or studying. But singing. _With that final thought she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I had put up this story on another site and I've recently started reading stories on hear so I decided to put this up here too. Well that's 8 chapters in one day. Next one I'll put up like tomorrow. Please leave a review!! **


	9. Battle of the Bands

**Chapter 9: Battle of the Bands**

It was Christmas Eve, December 24th, but even more importantly it was finally the day of the Concert. The Battle of the Bands. Draco Malfoy was just well he had mixed feelings on the whole ordeal. Yes, he had been getting along with Potter and Weasly. He even considered them to be almost friends. He wasn't nervous but anxious. He loved to sing and didn't really mind singing in public it was just that it was something no one knew about him except for special people it was like a gift that you had to be special to get and now he was just going to give it away to people he didn't even care about. But he also knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter so sighing to himself he sucked it up and started to get ready for the concert.

Hermione Granger stared at Ginny. They were wearing black robes over their actual clothes for the show. They along with the rest of the school was in the Great Hall which had been transformed. Where the staff table stood was a large black stage with red curtains hanging. The hall was lit by small balls filled with fairies, who danced in their spheres with joy. In front of the stage was a large dance floor and round tables were place on the sides. The hall was beautiful but Hermione was a nervous wreck.

"C'mon Hermione, you're gonna do great. _We're_ gonna do great." Ginny assured her. "Besides," Ginny whispered, "It's like this is new, you've sung in front of thousands of people before."

"Yeah but I didn't know them!" Hermione retorted.

"Come on Hermione pull it together, we're on last anyway." Lavander piped in.

"Yeah Hermione, we'll do great!" Luna chipped in.

"I sure hope so." Hermione mumbled.

Suddenly the lights went out and a spotlight was on center stage. Then Dumbledore stepped into the spotlight he tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. "Welcome students to the Christmas Ball! Tonight is the first part of the battle of the bands. I have decided to change the rules a little bit though. Instead of only two going to the next round, four will go. So only two bands will be eliminated tonight. At the next competition two more bands will be eliminated. Then at the final competition in the spring the last standing bands will sing one song. From those two bands only one from each band will be chosen to continue and the rest of the band will be eliminated. It has been decided that instead of choosing the winner that night, the winner will be chosen in a final competition in June where the final two will compete for the grand prize." He paused for a moment before continuing, "With that said, let me introduce our judges!" Another spotlight shined on three people. "Introducing Mr. Gerard Hamilton," a man in his mid-forties stood up and waved. He wore a grey suit and was very tall He had no hair and brown eyes. After a few moments of smiling and waving he sat down. "Mrs. Juliet Bonnet." A young women in her early thirties stood. She had long flowing brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was very beautiful and wore a violet sequin gown. Every guy stood gawking at her beuty but all she did was smile and sit down. "and finally Mr. Enrique Alverez!" A man in his late twenties stood. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans. His smile made every girl swoon. "With that said, Let the competition begin!"

Everyone cheered as the first band came out. Then out of nowhere a deep voice said, "Introducing Bloody Hello!" everyone screamed even louder as the music started to play. Five guys came out. One went to the drums and one went to the keyboard. One guy picked up an electric guitar while one picked up the bass. The fifth walked up to the microphone in the center of the stage. All were dressed in dark colors. Then the guy with no instrument started to sing.

_Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy_

With a final courtesy the girls of Whatever walked of the stage. Everyone jumped up and applauded while some of the guys whistled. Soon the spotlight dimmed into nothing and the only light was from the fairies in the spheres. People smiled and talked as the next band got ready. Hermione knew that after this one was one more before Draco's band and then it was her turn. She almost gagged as the deep voice announced the next band. "Now onto our third band of the night, Pansy and the girls." Then everything went pitch black. A second later a spotlight was put to the middle of the stage, it was silent for a moment before the music started and then Pansy came out from the floor rising on a trap door followed by her back up dancers who walked on stage. (imagine the scene from camp rock, it's pretty much the same but with Pansy being Tess)

_Too Cool by Meaghan Jette Martin_

_Finally!_ Hermione thought as Pansy and her band walked off stage. She became even more disgusted as she heard the guys whistle and bark after them. It wasn't even that she sung badly just that she danced and dressed _inappropriately_, Hermione thought. She was though looking forward to the next band because she had seen them practice and not only did they sing so well but they also danced magnificently. She screamed as they were announced. "The night is really going well, we've heard some wonderful band tonight! Now it's time to introduce our fourth band the…Broom Snatchers!" shouted the deep voice.

It all went black for a second before the music started. The band appeared and started singing and dancing but not just any dancing they were doing flips and such too. _Shawty Got Loose by Lil Mama featuring Chris Brown and T-Pain __  
_  
This band was probably the one everyone cheered and screamed for the most so far. They were awesome and everyone couldn't get enough. As they stepped of the stage people still kept applauding and screaming for another five minutes. Finally the deep voice was heard once more, "Well they sure were quit a crowd pleaser. But it's now time to bring another band on stage. Introducing Good vs. Bad!" this time everyone cheered but most were slightly afraid of what was to happen. Then in a puff of white smoke Ron, Blaise, Harry, and Draco appeared. The music started playing and everyone gasped as they heard Draco start singing.  
_  
__Burning Up by Jonas Brothers_  
It was silent for a moment before everyone erupted into applause and cheers. Everyone kept clapping and shouting for them, no one could believe how awesome their were. Hermione smiled from her spot backstage, she couldn't be more happy for her best friends. After another ten minutes of cheering and setting up it was finally her turn. She was so nervous, "I can do this. I can do this." She muttered to herself. She was in a secluded area backstage, she told the others that she needed to be alone for a bit.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Don't worry Hermione it's only me." Draco whispered into her ear. She felt a jolt of electricity flow through her and turned with a smile. "Your gonna be great." He said and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "I sure hope so." She said. With one last smile she walked to her place on stage. She put on her hat so that she matched the others. All wore black jackets that went to the knee and a black hat over their clothes. She smiled as the deep voice spoke once more, "We are finally at our last band for the evening. Everyone put your hands together for…Curious!" people erupted in applause and the music started.

_I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford__  
_  
All four held hands and bowed. Everyone was cheering and shouting for them. As they walked off stage they could hear people asking them to stay. The four girls went backstage to where the other bands were and were congratulated by them. Hermione felt like she was in heaven it was so magical and she never wanted the feeling to end. Suddenly she was pulled into a broom closet she almost screamed but then she heard Draco's smooth voice say, "You were great." She smiled and turned to face him before jumping and hugging him.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She smiled.

They stood there hugging and smiling at each other for a minute or so before Draco whispered, "We'd better go, they might be looking for us." Hermione just nodded and followed him out of the closet back to where the other bands were.

"Where'd you get off to?" asked Ginny when Hermione joined her onstage where all the bands where standing.

"Nowhere." Hermione lied. _Just trying to resist the urge to kiss my best friend. _Hermione thought.

Ginny gave her a reproachful look before focusing her attention back on the three judges.

"Now it is time to announce the bands who shall continue on in this competition." Said the deep voice. Everyone got silent as the announcer cleared his throat. "The bands who will be continuing in this competition are…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Broom Snatchers!" he paused as applause erupted in the hall, "Good vs. Bad!" he paused again as the hall erupted into more applause, "Curious!" more applause, "and our the last band that will be continuing in the Battle of the Bands is…Pansy and the girls!" the announcer paused once more but instead of hearing applause all could be was the laughter that had just erupted from all the students and faculty.

BANG! Suddenly the Great Hall's doors burst open to reveal a short Professor Flitwick out of breath and panicking. "D-Deatheaters in-in th-the c-c-c-castle!" he shouted before passing out.


	10. Strange Kids

**Chapter 10: Strange Kids**

_Previously:_

_BANG! Suddenly the Great Hall's doors burst open to reveal a short Professor Flitwick out of breath and panicking. "D-Deatheaters in-in th-the c-c-c-castle!" he shouted before passing out. _

Suddenly pandemonium struck the great hall and people started shouting and panicking. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "All fifth years and down follow the professors to the dungeons. They will get you to where you need to go. All sixth years to your common rooms. There will be a professor there ready to help you get to where you need to go also. All seventh years can floo from my office to where you need to go."

"Why can't we fight?" someone shouted.

"Yeah, we should fight!" someone else shouted. Everyone looked to Harry whom they thought would encourage this.

Harry looked at Dumbledore who gave him a look that said, 'This is not the time' Harry nodded and said to everyone, "Listen to Professor Dumbledore, he knows what he's doing." With that every turned and headed out the door to where Dumbledore stated.

Hermione stayed behind and tried to get everyone out before getting out herself. She was going to stay longer and help the professors fight off the deatheaters but got pushed out the door with the others. As she turned her head she saw that it was Draco who pushed her. He nodded for her to just go. She gave him a pleading look but he returned it with a look of defiance. He wasn't going to budge. She sighed and went with the others out to the entrance hall. As she started toward Dumbledore's office she felt a tug on her hand. Hermione frowned and looked down to see a little girl. _A little girl?_ Hermione thought.

She had her silvery blond hair up in a ponytail and had tears streaming down her face. Her brown eyes were red from crying and seemed to be about five or six. "I c-can't find m-my b-brother! I d-don't know w-where t-to go!" she said.

Hermione's heart immediately went out to the girl and she knew she just had to help her. "Come with me. I'll get you someplace safe." Hermione said to the girl. The little girl gave her a small smile. Hermione returned it and picked up the little girl, place the little girl on her hip. She gave the little girl a reassuring smile and said, "Just hold on to me as tight as you can, okay?" The little girl nodded and tightened her grip on Hermione. Hermione hugged the little girl and started to run towards Dumbledore's office.

****************

Draco took one last look at Hermione's retreating form. He knew that she would want to fight but he couldn't risk it. _Other people need her. _Draco thought. _Yeah that's it…I think. _Draco sighed and went back to helping the last students left. When he was sure that there were no more students left he ran out of the Great Hall and started toward Dumbledore's office. As he left the entrance hall he could see some of the professors fighting with deatheaters. Draco picked up his pace and started running. As he turned the corner he heard voices. _Deatheater_s Draco thought. He quickly hid behind a suit of armor only to see that there was a small five or six year old boy hiding there as well. The boy had brown hair and he was staring at Draco with his big blue eyes. Draco didn't say anything and instead listened to the voices that were heading their way.

Draco peered from behind the suit of armor to see two deatheaters heading down towards the entrance hall. He held his breath as they passes by the suit of armor that hid him and the little boy. As the voices died off he carefully stood and walked out from behind the suit of armor. He looked down the corridor to make sure no one else is coming. He sighed and looked back at the kid but he was gone. "Huh?" Draco said as he looked down the corridor and saw the little boy running. "Hey wait!" Draco called but the boy kept running. "Damn it." Draco muttered. "Hey kid! Come back!" Draco called again as he ran after him.

As Draco turned a corner he halted, he saw there in the middle of the corridor was the little boy being held up against the wall by a deatheater. "L-let go of me!" the little boy yelled.

The deatheater just laughed, and said, "Your funny little boy, but you will do as I say."

"No!" the little boy yelled.

"Let go of him!" Draco yelled as he drew out his wand.

"Why if it isn't dear old Lucius' traitor of a son." Said the deatheater, who drew his wand also and pointed at the little boy.

"Just let him go." Draco said.

"No I don't think I will, I think I'll just take him with me back to the Dark Lord." The death eater smirked.

"No!" the little boy screamed. Draco and the deatheater looked at him. The little boy's hands started glowing red. Suddenly the deatheater screamed and let go of the boy, who fell to the ground, his hands were burned. _Burned? But how could he…_Draco thought but couldn't ponder it too long because the boy fell to the ground and was panting. Draco ran to him and picked him up. The boy looked at Draco and Draco said, "Don't worry I'll take you someplace safe." The little boy just nodded before passing out.

************

Hermione was panting by the time she entered Dumbledore's office. She noticed that she was one of the last to enter. She walked over to a chair and sat down while she waited for her turn. She looked down to see that the little girl was nodding off. "You can go to sleep. Don't worry I'll make sure your okay." The little girl smiled a little before drifting off to sleep. Hermione sat and waited patiently for about twenty minutes before it was finally her turn. Just as she was about to stand up Draco entered the room carrying a small…boy? _Boy?_ Hermione thought. She didn't have enough time to ask any of the questions that were popping in her head though because all of a sudden someone threw powder into the fire and shouted "Grimluad Place!" before pushing her in. Suddenly she was engulfed in green flames and almost fell at her sudden halt. Hermione carefully walked out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hermione why are you-" Ron started to ask but didn't have enough time to finish because Draco stepped out of the fireplace and started to shake off the soot. "Okay now I'm more confused. Hermione, why are you and Malfoy holding children?"

"I have no idea why Malfoy is holding one but I found this little girl crying and I couldn't very well leave her alone could I? Not with deatheaters in the castle." Hermione replied.

"What about you Malfoy? Explain yourself." Ron asked.

"Look Weasly, I found this kid too. He almost got himself captured by a deatheater." Draco replied with a sneer.

All of a sudden the little boy jumped out of Draco's arms and said, "Abby wake up!" to the little girl in Hermione's arms.

"Just five more minutes Chris." She mumbled.

"Abigail!" the little boy Danny screamed.

"What is it Christopher?" Abby said as she sat up and looked down at him from Hermione's arms.

Chris gave her a look and Abby looked at her surroundings. Her eyes got wide and she jumped out of Hermione's arms. "Oh Chris! I was so scared! This lady here helped me but I didn't know where you were!" she said as she hugged Chris.

"Ugh, Abby I told you to follow me." Chris said as he returned the hug. "Next time listen okay little sis?" he smiled.

"You are only older by a minute and a half." Abby replied angrily.

"The best minute and a half of my life." Chris said smirking.

Everyone cracked up at this.

"So why were you rugrats in Hogwarts anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ronald don't call them that." Hermione scolded. Both kids yawned as she said this. "Besides," she continued, "they're probably exhausted. Let's let them get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Hermione proposed.

"I agree with Granger. I'm tired too." Draco added.

"Fine." Ron agreed annoyed. "But the kid sleeps in your room." No way was Ron sharing a room with Malfoy _and_ a rugrat.

"Fine. C'mon kid follow me." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Abby you can sleep with me okay?" Hermione said to the little girl.

"Okay." Abby said and followed her upstairs.

Once on the second floor Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and headed to their room. Draco and Hermione walked to the third floor. Luckily Ginny was sleeping upstairs with her parents. Just before they entered their rooms Abby and Chris gave each other a hug goodnight. Draco and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled before saying goodnight as well. Finally each walked into their respective rooms before laying on their beds and falling into a deep sleep…


	11. Who Are You?

**Chapter 11: Who are you?**

"_Mommy do we have to go?" asked the little blond girl. She had tears steaming down her face in a desperate attempt at changing her parents mind._

"_I'm sorry my dear but yes you must. It's for your own safety." The mother also had tears steaming down her face. _

"_Daddy! Please I don't wanna leave you and mommy!" the little girls whined._

"_Abigail, I know that you don't want to leave us but you'll have your brother and it is for your own good." The father told his daughter._

"_Yeah, c'mon Abby stop being such a baby." Chris spoke._

"_I am not being a baby Christopher!" Abby retorted._

"_Now, come on sweetie you know we wouldn't do this unless it was necessary." The mother spoke as she gently stroked her daughters back as she tried to calm her down._

"_And it is necessary." Said the father before Abby could answer. _

"_So wipe those tears and stop being a baby." Chris said with a chuckle._

"_Mom!" Abby cried. "Do you see what I'm going to have to deal with?"_

"_Christopher please." The mother scolded._

"_Let's go over the rules shall we?" said the father._

"_No talking to strangers or the masked guys." Started Chris._

"_Only use magic in front of those we trust." Added Abby._

"_And never get anywhere near Tom Riddle." They both said in unison._

"_That's right my babies." The mother said with a smile. _

_All four hugged and held on to each other for a few moments. Then suddenly the front door was kicked open. _

"_Mommy, MOMMY!" Abby yelled as the men started to shoot spells._

"_No! Abigail go!" the father yelled and pushed Abby into Chris' arms. Chris took that the sign to leave and with one last glance the two children were whisked away…right through the very fabric of time…_

_*************************_

Chris woke up with a start. He looked around to only see the sleeping form of Draco on the bed across from him.

_It was just a dream._ Chris though to himself. _A memory is more like it._

Chris sighed and slowly got out of bed so as to not wake anybody. He walked across the room and opened the door. When he stepped out into the hallway he say that Abby was already there waiting for him. She smirked at him. "Beat ya." She simple said.

"Yeah yeah." Chris waved her off before muttering, "Cheater."

Abby just stuck her toungue out at him. "I'm hungry." Chris said.

"Me too."

"Ice cream?"

"Why I couldn't think of anything else!" Abby smiled. "But in the kitchen. We are guests after all."

"You're such a goody-two-shoes." Chris said.

"Humph!" Abby said and started walking toward the kitchen.

They quietly tip toed to the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when they saw no one was in there yet. Then both went and sat on their chairs. The two smirked at each other before holding hands. Then in a flash of light two bowls of ice cream and spoons appeared in front of them. Each then started to dig in immediately.

"I love magic." Chris sighed as he put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

The two were so busy eating and laughing that they didn't notice the two figures at the doorway until. "Ahem."

The two children froze and turned their heads to see who was there. It was Draco and Hermione. "Hey guys." Draco said simply.

"Hey, you want some?" Abby replied cheekily.

"You guys shouldn't be eating ice cream at only 7:00 o'clock in the morning." Hermione scolded.

"We didn't want to wake anyone up and this was the best we could do." Chris said calmly.

"Well then I would like some myself. Hermione?" Draco turned his head to look at her.

She raised any eyebrow and said, "Draco we really shouldn't be encouraging this."

"Yes but I know for a fact that there's no ice cream here. So I just wanted to know how they got some." Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled. Then a confused look spread across her face, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I checked last night." Draco muttered sheepishly.

Hermione smiled again. "That's okay I did too."

"Then that leaves us one question. How did you two get ice cream?" Draco asked.

"Magic." The two children replied as if it was obvious.

"But you're only what six years old?" Draco said incredulously.

"Six and a half." The two retorted in unison.

"Oh I'm sorry six and a _half_." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Umm…show us then." Hermione said.

"Okay." The two said in unison. They held hands and in a soft white flash Draco and Hermione were holding bowls of ice cream with spoons.

"Whoa." Draco said impressed.

Chris and Abby grinned. "How did you guys learn to do this?" Hermione asked amazed.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but Chris cut her off and just said, "Our parents." Abby shot him a look. Chris looked back. She just nodded her head.

"Who are?" Draco asked.

"None of your business." Abby replied.

"But don't you want us to get you back to them?" Hermione asked calmly.

Chris and Abby said nothing.

"It's okay you don't have to tell us right now." Hermione said softly. "Let's just enjoy our ice cream alright?"

"Yeah before the Weasel comes and eats all of it." Draco said.

Hermione glared at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. Then the four sat down at table and ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished Hermione stood to take them to the sink to wash but Abby stopped her. "I got it." She said. Then with a wave of her hand the dishes and spoons disappeared.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" all four suddenly heard.

They turned to see Ron Weasly at the doorway, followed by his mother, father, Harry, and Ginny. All looked at the little girl with awe. "How did she…?" Ginny said slowly.

Before anyone could make a move Chris jumped from his chair and over the table to his sister's side. He glared at the people by the door. "Chris stop it. You're going to hurt someone." Abby pleaded.

"We're not going to hurt you." said.

"Now now children why don't we just have some breakfast?" asked gently.

"We actually just ate our breakfast but thank you." Chris said through his gritted teeth.

"Well then umm…" started. "I'll just-I'll just get breakfast for the others then."

"Is there a library here?" Chris and Abby asked in unison.

"Yes there is, why don't Draco and I show it to you guys?" Hermione suggested. Everyone nodded. Hermione, Draco, Chris, and Abby quickly walked out of the room.

When they entered the small library on the third floor each person immediately went to the bookshelf to grab a book. Chris and Abby took out a children's book and sat together in one of the armchairs. Draco and Hermione each got their own book before sitting next to each other on the sofa. With a wave of her wand Hermione turned on the radio and soft music filled the room. After about fifteen minutes Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered "So how do you think they can do that? Are they like mutants or something?"

Hermione snorted and whispered back, "Mutants?"

"Well what else am I supposed to call them? Their not exactly normal." Draco responded.

"Draco we're not exactly normal." Hermione retorted.

"That is besides the point." Draco said.

"Yeah, I mean what are we going to do with them." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"_We?_ What do you mean we?" Draco asked. "I thought we'd just leave them for Molly and the order to sort out."

"Draco, we can't just leave them. They came to us. We found them." Hermione said.

"What about Ella and Daniel?" Draco asked.

"Oh my goodness your right!" Hermione said worriedly. She pulled out her wand and conjured her planner. "Let's see. Oh no."

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Concert. Tonight in Italy at 8:00." Hermione replied trying to catch her breath.

"Good we can leave!" Draco said triumphantly.

"How are we supposed to explain our absence to the others?" Hermione asked.

"What absence are you guys going somewhere? We wanna come!" they suddenly heard Abby squeal. She and Chris jumped off from the armchair they were sitting on with such grace it seemed like they floated to the ground. They walked over to where they were sitting and stood in front of them.

"You don't tell us your secret we won't tell you guys ours." Draco replied simply.

"How about we answer some of your questions and you answer some of ours?" Chris retorted.

"Fine. You guys can go first." Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay umm…what are your names?" Abby asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione replied.

"Just to get to the point. How did you guys do all those things?" Draco said bluntly.

"Magic you silly goose." Abby giggled.

"Yes but more specifically." Hermione smiled.

"Our parents taught us and we have umm special abilities." Chris said.

"You don't sound like six year olds." Draco said.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy said that we're mature for our age." Abby replied.

"Okay but you guys do wandless magic as if it's second nature and you control it." Hermione said amazed.

"Mum says you just have to think about what you want and let your magic give it to you." Abby said.

"Yeah I mean our parents are much better than us. You guys could probably do it too." Chris said.

"Teach us." Hermione said.

"Hermione their six year olds." Draco said.

"Six and a half!" the two retorted.

"Same thing." Draco replied.

"It's really simple." Abby started, "Just think about what you want and let your magic flow out and form what you want."

"Okay." Hermione said. She waved her hand and next to her appeared a can of Coca Cola. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Yay! All you have to do is believe in your magic and you can get whatever you want." Abby said with delight.

"Draco you try." Hermione said.

"Fine." Draco said. He secretly thought _Please work please work_. He held out his hands. A moment later his guitar appeared in his lap. He looked at it in amazement.

"Okay we answered your questions now you answer ours." Chris said.

"Go ahead." Draco smirked.

"Who are Ella and Daniel?" Abby asked.

"People." Draco replied.

Hermione gave Draco a glare before saying, "They're…friends of ours."

"Are they famous friends?" Chris asked smirking.

"Chris your not really being fair." Abby said.

"Do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" Chris asked angrily.

"I don't suck the fun out of everything!" Abby yelled back.

"Yes you do." Chris retorted.

"No I don't." Abby replied-err… yelled-back.

"Fine you don't." Chris muttered. Then he mouthed 'she so does'.

"Whatever. Chris you know we're not supposed to use our gifts for personal gain or as daddy puts it," Abby cleared her throat and in a low voice said, "For making others miserable, but if they annoy you it's okay." Abby giggled.

"Well I got annoyed then." Chris said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"He knows already." Abby said quietly.

"Knows what?" Draco asked.

"Who they really are." Abby responded.

"Who _you _really are." Chris smirked.

"Could you two please explain?" Hermione asked.

"No. C'mon Abby let's blow this pop stand." Chris said.

"Ahem, there will be no blowing of any pop stand at the moment." Suddenly a voice said.

The four turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the door. "Alby!" Abby yelled and ran to Dumbledore who picked her up and set her on his hip.

"No fair. Hey Uncle Al!" Chris said. He took Albus' hand and led him the armchair that he and Abby had just occupied. Albus sat down. Then both Chris and Abby settled into his lap.

"I thought you guys we're six and a half." Draco smirked.

"We are what of it?" Chris retorted.

"You're sitting on his lap like he's Santa or something." Draco said. "No offense." He added quickly.

"What's wrong with Santa?" Abby asked.

"Oh never mind." Draco said giving up.

"Why is it that you're here?" Hermione asked Albus with a smile.

"I just have some things to tell the two of you." Albus began.

* * *

**A/N Okay sorry for long wait but hey it's here! So I have decided something very important. I will, repeats WILL, finish this story. What I will not promise is updating frequently. Honestly I'm lazy. Yes I will update but just not regularly or anything. I do promise that this story will get finished. I hope I'm not making anyone angry but I just can't sit down and write for long periods of time. So please stick with me because eventually I will finish this. Please read and review! 8D**


	12. Freaky Munchkins

**Chapter 12: Freaky Munchkins**

"_I just have some things to tell the two of you." Albus began._

"First of all I would like to thank you for taking care of Abigail and Christopher." Albus said.

"You're welcome Professor." Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"They know Alby. Mommy and daddy told us no one can know but you." Abby said.

"I promise I won't say anything that your parents wouldn't approve of." Dumbledore promised. Abby nodded her head and let him continue.

Albus Dumbledore settled into his seat once more before continuing, "As you may know this is Chris and this is Abby. They are six and a half. Actually they're birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"December 28th!" both Chris and Abby shouted.

"Well unfortunately I can't tell you two much but what I can say is that these two children are very powerful and in grave danger. They are from the future." Dumbledore paused after saying this to let it sink it before continuing, "Also they know of your other identities because they have some as well."

"That's interesting and all but why are so powerful? What makes them different than the average witch and wizard?" Draco asked.

"Well that's because they're elementals." Dumbledore said.

Both Hermione and Draco gasped at this.

"They're elementals?" Draco repeated.

"But that's impossible all of the elementals we're killed off ages ago." Hermione said.

"Yes well it seems that the power that the elementals possessed is actually inside every witch and wizard. The parents of Christopher and Abigail discovered the secret of how to unlock this power and in good time too." Dumbledore chuckled.

"What do you mean 'in good time'?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry I cannot say anymore." Dumbledore said.

"But that doesn't explain they're ability to do wandless magic so easily and how they're like little munchkin acrobats that can float." Draco retorted.

"Float?" Hermione asked.

"Chris was floating in his sleep." Draco replied.

"How would you know that?" Chris yelled.

"Because you floated to my bed." Draco retorted.

"Well, their elemental ability gives them better control of their magic. Also they aren't like most elementals, they can control all four elements." Albus said.

"All of the elements?" Hermione asked.

"That's way too much power in a six year old." Draco said amazed.

"Six and a half!" Chris and Abby yelled.

"Same difference." Draco retorted.

"It's incredible." Hermione replied.

"Well now that that's settled, what about Christmas?" Abby asked.

"What about it?" Draco replied.

"It's Christmas today! I wanna open presents!" Abby exclaimed.

"We're not gonna get any presents this year Abby." Chris said.

"What? Why not?"

"How is Santa supposed to find us if we're not in our own time?"

"Well have you looked under the Christmas tree?" asked Dumbledore.

"No..." Chris replied.

"Why don't we go look now." Dumbledore said, with that both Chris and Abby jumped off this lap and each took hold of a hand. "Come on Draco, Hermione you too."

Grudgingly they both got up from they're seats and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"What are we supposed to tell the others?" Hermione asked.

"Not to worry, I shall talk to them." Dumbledore answered.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

**A/N Wow guys it's forever since I've updated! Sorry but hey it's my junior year and school has got me very busy. Also I've been getting sidetracked with all my video making. [if you want to check me out I'm on youtube under the same name] Anyways please review I always love it when you do!**

**And if you guys have any ideas for the story at all please don't hesitate to tell me because I don't really know where I'm going with this story and any feedback is very important to me. Love you guys!! XD**


End file.
